Coming Home
by trecebo
Summary: Sequel to Full Circle. Hector finds his heart. Cameos by STFBEYE. COMPLETE!


**Coming Home  
**

**

* * *

****A/N: This follows _Full Circle_ and has cameos by the STFBEYE gang toward the end. Hector and crew are property of Hasbro/SonyWonder/DD. All sign is set apart with single quotes and is written in English syntax. Any mistakes are mine. I know I missed something somewhere...darn. ****_Empty Space _by Lifehouse was the inspiration for the first part of this story.**** Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**  
Hector saw her join the crowd towards the end of the game.

It was tied, 14-14. Today, the teams were evenly matched. Ace's throwing arm was in prime condition but the Red team was able to put up a ferocious defense, forcing him to go to a running game. Red team's quarterback was Top who wasn't having much more success with his passing game. It didn't help that the ground was muddy and all the colors had started to blend together.

The sailor shook his head as the team huddled.

Ace made his calls. "Okay, let's try this one more time. SE, you run a hook to the left and go inside. Bill, go up the middle and this time, don't let Clutch get the drop in you." The Texan snorted. "Block, you hold Dell this time or I'll tell Etienne where you got his momma's recipe for _Shrimp de Gumbo_. The rest of you, hold 'em off so I can connect."

They lined up at the scrimmage and got set. "Blue six, blue two, set, hike…" The ball snapped and Ace fell back. Block was locked in with the big Red marine as Bill slipped by, burning up the middle of the field. On the side, the silent man had also made it to his opening. The fighter pilot pumped once, twice and started forward…only to hit a slick patch and fall ungracefully to the ground. That patch caused a domino effect as Clutch, who had broken past Trip, couldn't stop and landed on Ace. By the time the mess was sorted out, three people were helped off the field. Doc just rolled his eyes.

Hector saw her again and waved for her come over.

I'Lee made her way, careful not to step in any puddles. "What's up?"

"Want to play?"

"Are you nuts?"

"Man, why are you asking her?" Ace sat on the bench with his arm in a temporary sling..

"Shut up!" The Ranger sounded sharp.

"Girl from the city, she's too pretty." Block got a smile for his kind words.

"Probably doesn't know how to play…" This from Breaker.

"Okay, I'll do it. Can I be the quarterback?"

"Can you throw?"

Several black glares were aimed at Bill. "Hey! It's a legit question."

"Give me two chances. We'll see."

The fighter pilot grumbled. "I don't want to lose to Top's team. They won last time."

Block grinned. "Since you're all wet, how much was the bet?"

"No KP, mess or monitor duty for a month."

Whistles pierced the air.

'Just a game' SE signed.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to pay up."

The silent man shrugged.

I'Lee did, too. "It can't hurt to let me try."

The Blue team huddled on the field. "You," she pointed to SE, "go left. Bill, go right. Block, snap and go straight. The rest of you block for me." A silent groan went up as they approached the line. Dell made a face at the cook.

"Set, hut!"

The ball snapped and the three men sprang forward while the remaining men drew tight. She let loose with a wobbly throw that barely made it to Bill. It was good for seven yards. Time indicated about thirty seconds left and they needed fifteen yards to score.

Back in the huddle, consensus was against her. Even Beach was leery.

"Come on, just one more…"

Slowly, the guys agreed.

Hector smiled to himself.

"You, go left again." SE nodded. "Bill, go right. You," she pointed to Wreck, "and Block hold here with me. The rest of you hold the line. Hey, Ace?" She hollered at the sideline. "If we win, you owe me!"

"Whatever!" The pilot was taking side bets on the bench.

She shook her head and whispered in Hector's ear. He nodded and got set next to the big chef. Block looked at him and grinned.

"Down, set, hike!"

The Red team blitzed even as SE and Bill dashed down the sidelines. Block made a small opening for the sailor to squeeze through and he was gone. The linemen pulled together, forming a pocket as she dropped back a step and pumped. The ball came out straight and true, a beautiful spiral just over the tips of the defensive line's outstretched hands. Down the field, the three Blue shirts waited. Two Reds had stayed back, just in case, and were closing in on the descending ball. The Texan managed to take out one. The second Red stayed even with the silent man as he drew up with his teammate. The opponents went down as the ball landed safely in a pair of large hands. Hector stepped over the goal line and that was it.

The Red team was not pleased. Several of the bigger men growled in I'Lee's general direction.

Block and Beach stepped forward protectively but she pushed between them. "Problem?"

Top came over and smiled down at her. "Good game, Sparkplug. That was a sweet throw."

I'Lee shrugged. "Brothers. I can only do it once, though."

The sergeant tilted his head. "Then why…"

"The bum throw? It worked didn't it?"

Beach snorted. "I'll say. Fooled me."

The teams gathered at the bench. Ace was busy settling wagers as the betters paid up and moved out.

"So, Flyboy, you owe me." The nurse gestured to the pilot.

"What?"

She poked him in the chest. "You. Owe. Me."

Ace looked at her speculatively. He raised his eyebrows. "Name your price."

"Two tickets to the new Star Wars movie and passes to get off base to see it."

The fighter pilot paled. Several of the guys started to snicker. "I can do it."

Top grinned, knowing he had Ace. Where else could he get the passes? "Good call there, Sparks. Come on, you lugs. Let's hit the showers. There's more dirt on you than on this field." He watched most of the men leave, save two. One stood with him and one stood on the goal line, waiting. The sergeant and the Ranger walked away. "So, what do you think?"

Beach glanced behind to see the small nurse approach the sailor. "I've seen stranger. But, to his credit, he's a lot more focused now."

Sgt. Hauser nodded. SE had told him the same thing. He snuck a peek back as well, in time to see Hector take I'Lee's hand. "Don't think those passes will be a problem."

The Ranger laughed and the two men went into the locker room.

* * *

"Nice shot there, Princess." Blue eyes sparkled behind the mud.

She raised her eyebrows. "Nice catch, Sailor Boy." She gestured to his clothes. "So, dirty is the new clean?"

"Didn't you get the memo?" He reached for her and she stepped back.

"Um, no…"

"Well, then, let me wipe that dirt of your cheek." A finger brushed the soft curve. She smiled. "Wait, there's a spot on your chin." He stepped closer and a finger slowly traced an invisible line from her collar to her chin. She looked up into dark blue eyes. "I don't know, your Highness. Playing dirty could be fun." He leaned down and touched her lips very gently with his own. "But there are other cleaner things we could do."

"Oh?"

"Come on. I need to shower." Hector grabbed her hand and they headed toward the locker room.

"So, does this mean I can come in and watch?" She waited for his response.

"Sure, but I don't know about the rest of the guys."

"I can never win with you, can I?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "I don't want to win. I just want you. You're all I want."

"Scoundrel."

"Always."

At the locker rooms, they stopped. He gave her his key. "Meet me there?"

"Sure, I'll go talk to Polly. Get him to spill all your secrets."

Hector looked mock horrified. "Give the key back."

I'Lee dangled it away. "Oh, no… It's mine, now." She took off running.

He entered the building, parting with "I know where you live!"

She just laughed.

The small nurse let herself into his quarters. Polly squawked and flew over. "Hey, Pol." He landed on her shoulder, burying his head in her hair.

"I'Lee. Awk! I'Lee. Cracker?" He clacked his beak.

"Sure thing, pretty boy." She talked softly to the big bird as she set out a treat for him at his perch. Polly spread his wings and ruffled his brilliant green feathers before settling in to eat.

For I'Lee, the picture wall never ceased to draw her attention. There was always something new or different. A photo of the Cheers Bar in Boston. Two blonde frames with hand-carved titles to match the pictures. Team shots from various missions and vacations. The multi-picture frame of Althea_. They look so much alike._ A recent picture included Roger and their son, Jesse.

The latest addition was a picture of her. She reached up and removed it. It was her in the Med Ward study room, legs on the desk, head phones on, eyes closed, listening to music. _When did he get this? _Replacing it, she wandered around the smaller bachelor quarters, as they were called. He didn't have many things lying around. Several coffee mugs from different ports and an occasional postcard pinned to the wall. She moved to the bathroom, to check to see if there really was dirt on her face. As she suspected, there wasn't but blushed anyway thinking about it. Polly squawked and I'Lee returned to the room. A knock sounded.

"Who is it?"

"I'Lee, open up. It's chilly out here."

She went to the door and unlocked it, letting Hector in. Wearing only gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt, he came in, diving under the bed covers. "Where are your clothes?"

"This was all I had in my locker."

"And your shoes?"

"Hello? Football game? Mud?"

The strawberry blonde went to find where his head was buried. "Are you able to breathe in there?"

"Want to help warm me up?"

She quirked a brow. "That's a loaded question."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But a lot of fun too." A jab in the leg direction produced the sought for yelp. "Always with the poking" was heard before a long arm snaked out, grabbing her by surprise. "I have to think of suitable payback for all the poking, Your Highness."

"Oh, I'm sure you have one all figured out."

A dark head came out from under the covers. He blinked. "Actually, no." Blue eyes narrowed. "But I do, now." A wicked grin appeared as he patted a spot on the bed. Tentatively, she sat. "The way I see it, Princess, since I am the wronged person in this case, you, as the ruling body," he waggled his eyebrows, "need to decide a fitting repayment."

"Hmmmm. Give me a minute. I need to be fair, as ruling 'body'." She made finger quotes.

He grinned at her. Waving a hand to say 'take your time', he leaned over on his right elbow and watched her. She had slipped off her shoes and socks and sat cross-legged on top of the covers. Soft denim jeans and a pale green v-neck made an intriguing picture. Reaching out, he pushed back a lock of her hair.

Playfully, she swatted at his hand. "Down, Sailor Boy. I'm thinking."

He laughed as she started to shush him, but he caught her hands. "I love you. I want you…to make the evil poker repay." A wicked glint in the greens grabbed his attention. "What?"

"I have come to a decision. The fiend must repay each poke with a kiss."

Dark eyebrows went up. "Not too bad."

"Wait." She held up a finger. "Not just any kiss. One that banishes all thoughts of poking." Nodding solemnly, she finished with, "So says the ruling…body."

Hector bit his lip, trying to remain straight-faced.

I'Lee saw his struggle and very deliberately poked him in the chest. That did it. He laughed and cried out, "Foul. Foul. Pay up."

She pushed him back on the pillows.

- _You're beautiful_ - Placing a hand on either side of his head, she met his gaze.

- _You're confusing_ - She dropped her head to almost touch his and stopped.

- _You're illogical_ - Pulling back, she smiled a shy smile.

- _You're amazing_ - Suddenly, her lips had his and she consumed all that he was.

- _You're everything_ - When he could think again, he pulled her close and breathed deep.

_If this is what you can do to me with one truly mind-bending touch, what will it be like…_ A caress to his cheek nearly sent him spinning off again.

A small voice sounded in his ear. "Hector, let's get married."

That shocked him out of his fog. "I thought we'd already gone over that part."

"I mean, let's get married soon." Her eyes were dark as they met his. "I've waited a long time for you."

"I'Lee," he whispered, "Woman…" As her eyes widened, he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her roughly, murmuring, "Don't you ever forget it." He slid off the bed to sit on the floor.

She rolled over on her back, feeling her bruised mouth. Tears of joy and fear slipped quietly beneath her lashes. _Oh God, is this right? Is this how it truly is supposed to feel? Delirious and terrifying all at once? And with a kiss?_ She pressed a hand to her heart. It was racing. Every nerve ending was still reeling from Hector's action and words. _I knew he was strong but…_ In her mind's eye, she could see the passion behind his ocean blues. It was always there, directed at her but subdued. A flare of it, fueled by love's Light. She smiled. The Light she was familiar with. Now, it made sense to her. The same Light that had prevented her from making major mistakes before had led her home.

A small hand touched his head and he trembled. She spoke from atop the bed. "Tomorrow. I'll talk to Doc tomorrow." He turned his head to see her peering at him. "I want to be yours and I don't want to wait." Those fiery greens disappeared and he heard her slide off the other side of the bed. Quietly, she pulled on her socks and shoes.

"I'Lee?"

"Hmmmm?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"We have to wait."

She stopped humming. "Why?"

"I received orders this afternoon. My unit moves tomorrow night." He rubbed his face wearily as she came to sit on the floor across from him. Blue eyes flashed as he met her gaze. "I was going to tell you tonight."

"It's okay." A crooked smile graced her lips as she gently touched his nose.

Hector grinned before dropping his head to his knees. A deep sigh came along with a low mumble.

The little nurse narrowed her eyes and leaned toward him. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I have to shave."

"You do that everyday."

"All of it."

Both of her eyebrows went up. I'Lee blinked. "Seriously?" came her whisper.

The sailor nodded, raising his eyes to meet hers. "I haven't been clean shaven in…" He rolled an eye, thinking, "…at least ten years." Unconsciously, he rubbed his bearded chin. "Gonna feel weird without it."

Reaching tentative fingers, the strawberry blonde traced his jawline first, running her nails over the soft hair. He simply watched her eyes. She moved her fingers over his mustache, following it from his upper lip to where it met his beard. On the one hand, she really wanted to see what he looked like clean-shaven. On the other, he was losing part of his identity for the past ten years. "Want to use my blade?"

His eyes were dark. "Any excuse, eh, Princess?" A wry grin accompanied the comment.

She shrugged. "Takes care of the whole scruffy issue." That got the laugh she wanted.

"You'd better go and get your stuff." Hector winked at her.

Five minutes later, she was back, kit in hand. He was standing in front of the picture wall. A long finger touched the picture of a young boy and girl. "I'm gonna look about ten years older than that."

I'Lee snorted. "You were, what, ten, eleven in that picture?"

Ocean blue eyes cut to the side. "Wanna make a bet?"

"You're on. Wager?"

"You dance with me."

"Easy enough."

"Wearing my black shirt…"

"I can do that."

"And nothing else." Blue eye twinkled mischievously.

Green eyes narrowed. "You're not kidding…" He shook his head. She quirked her jaw as her heart pounded. "One condition. After we get married."

"Ah, you wound me." A hand thumped his chest. "I'm not _that_ kind of scoundrel. Wedding night."

"Only if you win."

Now the blues narrowed as a wicked grin formed. "I will." He turned to face the bathroom. A deep breath and he moved forward. Once in, the door started to close but he stuck his head out for one last comment. "You'll still love me, right? Without the beard?"

I'Lee rolled her eyes. She made a shoo-ing motion. "Go, before I have to come in there."

The door opened wider as he peeked around it, a 'come hither' look on his face.

She put a hand over her eyes. "Please. Stop." A resounding click as the door shut and she heard the water cut on. Smiling, the small nurse flopped on the bed and closed her eyes.

In the small room, steam was thick as the water became warm, then hot. Hector wiped the mirror and looked a long time at himself. _I hope she doesn't freak out_. He pulled the short blade out of her kit. Using the hot water and a good lather, the sailor made short work of the sides of his beard. The chin was a little harder but he managed not to cut himself. Rinsing the blade, he took one last look before carefully shaving off his mustache. The deed was done. No turning back for awhile. He cleaned up the mess, drying the tools and putting them away. Clear blue eyes stared back from the mirror. The hair was still the same. Other than that, he didn't recognize the person looking back. _She's gonna freak._ Quickly, he changed from his gym clothes to his more familiar work clothes. The door opened. _Here goes nothing._

The sleeping form on his bed sent his pulse racing. He eased himself down beside her, out of her line of sight. She automatically shifted, snuggling into her spot in his arms. Hector rested a smooth cheek on top of her head as he pulled her tight.

"You done already?" Her voice was half-awake. He nodded against her hair. A small hand came up to touch his face. "It's really gone…" She started to turn but he stopped her.

"Remember two things. One, it's still me and I love you. Two, I win."

A silent laugh. "So sure, are you? I'll be the judge."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Stay put and don't peek." He pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. I'Lee did the same, not looking back at him. "Okay."

She turned, barely clamping down a small scream as she hopped up, moving backwards. The person on the bed was NOT the one who went into the bathroom. "Oh my word… You're a…" she furiously searched for the best term, "a…frat boy!"

Hector sat quietly, waiting for the initial shock to wear off. Warily, the strawberry blonde made her way around the end of the bed, not daring to come too close. He grinned at her and she stopped moving. A quick grab from the picture wall and she blushed nine shades of red.

"Oh. My. Word. You weren't kidding."

A head shake 'no'. "So…when are we getting married? Because I want to plan this." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh no…no no no… I want Sailor Boy back." She put the picture back in its place. Cutting a glance at him, she decided he was cute, that it would take getting used to. A shy smile graced her lips and he caught the edge of it.

"I'Lee?" His voice was low.

"What?" Hers was a whisper.

"Come here." He held out a hand to her.

Half of her wanted to run from the stranger. Half of her wanted to laugh madly at the absurdity of her mind. _His eyes are still the same. Look at his eyes. _She took his hand and let him draw her close. The small nurse locked her gaze with his and put her hands on his bare face. He closed his eyes, reveling in the power of her touch. "I always knew you had a strong chin hiding under that beard." A feather light kiss. "Sturdy jaw line." Fingers gently teased the smooth skin. "But I did not know about the killer dimple next to your mouth." He cracked an eye in time to see her lean towards him. As her lips touched his, he lifted her up and lay back on the bed, not breaking contact. They remained that way for a few minutes until Hector's cell rang.

I'Lee moved to the side as he groaned and reached across her for the offending item. "What the hell do you want, Beach?" His demeanor changed immediately as he sat up. "When?" Several nods and a "Yeah, give me ten minutes to get packed" before he hung up. He grabbed his mission bag and began pulling things from drawers. From the closet came several sets of dress uniforms. Shoes and boots came next. Efficiently, he packed what he needed and put the hanging garments in their proper bag. The little nurse watched quietly. When he was done, he turned to her. "We're rolling now."

"I figured as much."

"I'm going to miss you so much." He stood in front of her, brushing the reddish-blonde locks back from her face.

"How long?" She bit her lip.

"At least three weeks. We need to get this group." His blue eyes searched her dark greens. "As soon as I'm back, I'm going to ask Top for time off. So, you decide what you want and we'll take care of it when I return."

"I only want you."

His heart tightened. "Do you know how much I love you, I'Lee Springer?"

She shook her head 'yes.' "As much as I love you, Hector Delgado." A smirk. "Frat Boy."

Grinning widely, he grabbed his gear and gave her a wink as he backed toward the door. "Take care of Polly for me."

"Stay safe for me."

* * *

** Later that night Thursday 23:00**

A slight knock sounded on the en suite door. "Come in."

I'Lee poked her head through. "Hey, Rhonda. You busy?"

The medium built woman smiled at the other nurse. "Only watching the late night shows. Want to join me?" Brown-black eyes took in the appearance of her friend. Clad in black button down that was too big, I'Lee looked tense and uneasy. It had been like this several nights since the break in. The Asian woman had mentioned it to Doc and he agreed to let her take a different shift so she and the strawberry blonde could both be home at night.

But tonight was different. The small nurse took her customary seat on the second recliner, tucking her feet under her. Playing with her hands, she worried the ring she wore for a good two minutes before the other woman spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gone."

Rhonda frowned. "They weren't scheduled to leave until tomorrow night at 20:00."

"Beach called earlier. The plane took off about thirty minutes after that." I'Lee tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

"You haven't told him, have you?"

"It's stupid. I feel fine until about this time."

"Girl, you need to talk to someone. Please, talk to Doc tomorrow. And tell Wreck soon. If you don't, I will tell him myself," she held up a hand to stop any protest. "I will and you know it. That's why we work so well together. No games, remember?"

The small nurse sighed, resting her head on the side of the chair. "I will talk to Doc tomorrow. I will tell Hector when he gets back. But it's still stupid for me to feel like this."

"I'Lee, those guys broke into your place to try to hurt you. It's not stupid. I still have a problem when I think that they broke in here to get to you. What if I had been on first shift?"

Green eyes looked over to the Asian woman. "I'm sorry, Rhonda. I…"

"It's not _your_ fault. Main pulled their records. Turns out, all three had juvie sheets that were sealed. It was a fluke of the system that they got this far." A smile graced the woman's delicate features. "And now, they will be in Leavenworth for a long time." She tilted her head, looking at her friend. "So, are you going to let me see that ring anytime soon?"

* * *

**Red Eye Flight Friday 01:00**

"Wreck?"

The sailor looked up from staring at his hands. "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" The brunette next to him shifted so she could see his face.

He turned away. "I don't remember."

"Liar. I've known you for eight years and have been your partner for at least half that time." Jaye pulled on his ear forcing him to turn back.

"Owwww! Stop that!" He slapped at her hand.

In front of them, Beach growled. "Will you two knock it off? Go to sleep, we have a detailed debrief at 05:00 before we dive into this mess."

In unison, the pair replied, "Yes, dad."

"Don't make me come back there."

Both Jaye and Wreck kicked the back of the Ranger's seat causing him to curse loudly, waking several other team members. "Dammit, now I have to…" Beach trailed off as he had turned in his seat to berate the troublemakers. "What the hell happened to you?" He pointed at the sailor.

"What's the matter, Wayne? Jealous that Hector has a better chin than you?" The brunette leaned forward and pinched the Ranger's cheeks. "You're still cute."

Wreck joined in, affecting a slight lisp. "Yeath, you're thstill justh' too cute, Wayne." He waved his hands. "Oh, my goodneth."

Muffled laughter was quickly suppressed as the Ranger glared at the cabin in general. "That's enough! Lights off. Get some rest." He slid back down into his seat shaking his head. Yes, those two got on his nerves before missions, but he understood why. Wreck would become someone else for a few weeks, blending in to the group they were trying to bring down. Jaye would be his backup/girlfriend. They knew the routine and this was part of getting into character, behaving like teenagers. He rolled his eyes as the lights dimmed and hushed whispers continued behind him. Tuning them out, he tried to go to sleep.

"So clean cut Navy, huh?"

"Yeah, I dunno why. I don't do straight-laced very well. They could've had Dash do this."

"No, he's in Africa right now. And none of the newer guys fit the profile." She reached up to touch his face. "You look…"

"…Like a frat boy."

"Pretty much. How come you've never shaved it off before?"

"Because my dad always wore his this way. It's how I remember him looking the last time I saw him."

"What did Sparks think?"

"She freaked."

"Not for long, I'll bet." She nudged him with her elbow.

Hector grinned.

"Smart girl."

Next to them a voice cleared, reminding the pair that there were others who needed to rest. Leaning their chairs back, Wreck rolled to face the window while Jaye faced the aisle. They slept back to back until the plane started to land.

* * *

**Mid-Afternoon Friday 15:00**

"I'Lee? Can I see you in my office?" Capt. Carl "Doc" Greer clicked off the intercom. He was worried about the small nurse. She wasn't sleeping well. The mahogany medic tapped a pen against his chin. He couldn't figure out why she hadn't come to him sooner. A knock sounded. "Come."

The strawberry blonde slipped in and he bade her to sit. She did so, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'Lee," his rich voice was a comfort to her. "Please tell me what's going on."

She looked up, tears in her green eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong, Doc."

He recognized the double-edged statement for what it was. "I know. You're one of my best staff members and I'm concerned about you." The dark skinned man rose and came to sit beside her. "I could tell you weren't sleeping, even before Rhonda mentioned it."

The nurse closed her eyes and sighed. "I hate feeling like this." Wisely, Doc let her talk. "During the day, I'm fine. It only happens late at night." She played with her ID, twisting the rings hanging on it.

"Do you hate the feeling enough to be angry?"

That got her attention. "I hate it enough to be miserable. Does that count?"

"Close enough. I want you to go to the small gym and meet with Red. Spend an hour with her and come back when you are through. Talk to me then." He patted her shoulder in dismissal.

* * *

In the gym, she found Shana going through stretching exercises. The redhead motioned for I'Lee to change into workout clothes and join her. Slowly, the hand-to-hand instructor led the small nurse through some basic warm ups. When they were done, Red turned. 

"You ready to fight?"

"What?"

"Fight."

I'Lee just stood there. "Why?"

Shana rolled her shoulders. "To work off some stress."

"I don't understand."

"Most of us find that sparring of some sort helps release bottled up anger, stress, worry…"

"No. I don't fight." The nurse sat on the mat.

"Aren't you…even a little angry at these guys?"

Green eyes cut up to look at the redhead. "Are you kidding? It's beyond that. I…my mind seems to want to short circuit when I think about it."

"So, how are you dealing with those feelings?" Shana motioned for I'Lee to stand.

"Not very well, I guess."

"You think?"

"Don't try to provoke me. Only Wayne can do that."

The delivery was so deadpan that the redhead stopped and laughed. "I should've known." She looked at the smaller woman's running shoes. "Okay, let's run it off."

* * *

**Hector's Quarters Friday 20:26**

"Hey, Polly." The big bird squawked in greeting. She walked over to where his food was stored and set out his evening meal. As he ate, she changed the paper under his perch and set out fresh water. Once done, I'Lee sat on the sailor's bed, talking to the bird.

"So, what do you do in here during the day? Especially when Hector is gone?"

"Wreck gone. Not here." He preened a moment before flutter hopping over to the bed.

I'Lee leaned to the side, her hand out for the parrot to sit on. He sidestepped up to sit on her shoulder. "You want to come stay with me? I could use the company."

The green bird looked at her with one dark eye.

" Not that I need someone to keep me from thinking about horrible things. Maybe Doc is right. I need to get angry but…I can't."

Polly nuzzled against her hair. "I'Lee cute. Cute, cute, beautiful."

That brought a smile to her face. "I wonder where you picked that up?"

"Wreck, I'Lee cute." A clawed foot scratched at a green feather.

"What else does he say about me, pretty boy? Huh? Do you know all his secrets?"

The great bird flapped his wings and flew to his perch in reply. She watched him settle into a sleep position, head tucked under his wing.

The strawberry blonde rolled onto her back, thinking about how tired her afternoon run had made her.

The next thing she knew it was 06:00. "Oh. Whoa." I'Lee blinked the sleep away. Yawning, she stretched and wondered why her alarm clock was on the wrong side of the bed. The parrot sleeping on his perch clued her in to where she was. "Oh, my word. I'd better get moving."

* * *

**Med Ward Saturday 13:05**

"Girl, where were you last night?" Rhonda caught up with her suite mate as she made early afternoon rounds.

"I fell asleep after taking care of Polly."

The look of disbelief on the Asian woman's face faded after a minute. "You went over around eight, fed Big Bird and just…fell asleep?"

"I talked to Pol for a few minutes but the last thing I remember was how tiring my run was."

Black-brown eyes considered the small nurse. "No dreams?"

A head shake 'No'.

Rhonda gave her a quick shoulder hug before going on with her job. "Later."

* * *

At the nurses station, I'Lee watched as Etienne approached. The big Marine doffed his cap in a nervous manner. "Miz I'Lee?" 

She could never get over how soft his voice could be with its blend of drawl and Cajun. "Oui, Etienne?"

He smiled and blushed. "I was wondering…"

"What the jarhead wants to know is if you'd be interested in joining a few of us for dinner?" Dell Metzger walked up behind his fellow Marine. The comment earned him a back head slap with the cap.

"Non, chere. I made _Shrimp de Gumbo_ and wanted to know if you wanted to try some."

"Same difference."

Etienne rattled off a line or two with great Cajun flair. The small nurse smiled as the second Marine just stared at his friend.

"Um, guys? Here?" She waved to get their attention. "Sure, big guy. Mess hall?"

The incredulous look the two gave her made I'Lee laugh outright.

"Ma'am, if he took that in there, there would be a riot." Dell grinned widely.

"Oh. Gotcha."

The Cajun Marine spoke. "It'll be ready 'bout 18:00. Could you come by then?"

She couldn't resist the poke. "So, is this a date?"

Both men stood stock-still. When he'd left, Beach had told them to keep an eye out for her. Metzger recovered first. "No, ma'am. It's just that jarhead over there doesn't get to make his momma's famous gumbo too often and we usually keep it low key."

"'Sides, chere, I figure me and ol' leatherneck here owe you one for that incident in the gym."

"Sounds good. I'll stop by around then." She turned to finish her work but stopped. "Hey, can I bring Polly? Wreck asked me to watch him."

The two Marines exchanged a glance. Dell scratched the back of his head. "Polly doesn't exactly like me."

Etienne smirked. "Bring him."

* * *

**California Saturday 18:09**

"This definitely isn't Mama LaFitte's Gumbo." The sailor managed to swallow the sad wanna-be stew.

"…Shut up and look sharp…" Beach growled in to his earpiece. "…Suspect at eleven o'clock. You're on…"

* * *

**Track Monday 15:00**

I'Lee net Shana at the track ready to run a grueling race, but the redhead wanted to talk for a moment. "So, how are you feeling?"

"About the break-in? It's doesn't hang over my head as much."

"No, I mean about this?" She reached over to tap the silver ring.

"I…I don't know." The small nurse gave a laugh. "All I do know is that I miss him."

Red turned away to hide her smile. It tickled her to no end that the man she'd known and put up with for ten years plus had fallen for the small nurse. "Come on, Sparks. Let's get the lead out."

* * *

**En Suite Monday 23:11**

"Rhonda?"

"Hey, I'Lee. Going to hang with me tonight?"

"Nah, I'm way too tired. I just wanted to tell you thanks for being such a good friend. I'm going to check my email and crash."

"Fair enough. You know the door is open."

Back in her quarters, I'Lee quickly scanned her email, deleting the spam and lame forwards. She almost missed the one from fratboyslr. Raising an eyebrow, she opened it.

_Hey Prncess,_

_G0ot half a sec. Mis you. Drem about me, ok?_

_Sailorboy_

She touched the screen. "Always."

* * *

**Med Ward Wednesday 09:06**

Ace was in Exam Three waiting for Doc when I'Lee walked in. She checked his chart and took the required vitals. The fighter pilot watched, fascinated. _How could she fall for Wreck? _He sighed deeply.

"Stop that."

"Huh?"

She pulled the stethoscope from her ears. "I can't get the numbers I need if you just randomly decide to do deep breathing exercises."

The pilot blinked.

Shaking her head while she grinned, the small nurse loosened the sling holding his bruised right arm.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She was slowly moving the sore arm through a tight range of motion.

"Will you have dinner with me?"

It was her turn to blink.

"On your own time, Brad." Doc came in at that point. He palpated the bicep muscle, checking for swelling. "What do you think, Nurse Springer?"

_Thank you, Doc._ "Just a good bruise to the bicep."

"I agree. Light training on that arm. I'll sign you to fly short hops with full duty in two days."

"Good enough. Thanks, Doc. _Nurse Springer_." The fighter pilot left whistling the Air Force tune.

"Is it just me…or what?"

"You'd be surprised. Most of the men don't know what this means to you." He gestured to the silver ring hanging on her ID. "Do _you_ know what it means to you?"

"I'm getting there."

* * *

**Common Room Thursday 19:15**

_Attack of the Clones_ was playing on the couch t.v. The room was relatively quiet. A few guys were playing pool. Rhonda watched as Breaker cleared the table, taking Bill's twenty.

Ace strode in, looking around. He saw the television on and wandered over to the four couches. The battle action was intense as the pilot hopped over the back of the couch, never taking his eyes off the screen. It wasn't until he landed on a body that he realized the sofa was occupied.

I'Lee woke with a start and found herself pinned, trapped beneath someone. "Get off, get off, get off!"

Ace was up almost as fast as she had reacted. "Whoa, sorry. I wasn't looking when I jumped over." He reached out a hand to help her up but Rhonda was there first.

"How many times do you have to be told, boys? Don't jump on the furniture." She tsk-ed the room at large as the small nurse grabbed her shoes and stormed out. The Asian woman followed, stopping to tell Bill to hold her spot. Outside, she found I'Lee shaking.

"I'm going to find Shana. I think I'm angry now." The strawberry blonde took off toward the woman's quarters.

"You go, girl."

* * *

**California Thursday 23:37**

"…It's a go. I'm going in…"

"Let's get them." Beach looked at the monitor as Wreck walked into the storefront. The sailor was flying solo at this point. No devices could go in without being detected. He'd have to rely on timing, wits and SE.

Twenty quiet minutes passed. A door opened revealing the sailor walking out blindfolded. Two men accompanied him, all getting into a non-descript car.

"Target moving. SE, you follow."

Two clicks on the line signaled affirmative. Suddenly, a new light came on the monitor. The silent man had tagged the moving car. He trailed on his motorcycle, riding black on black. The car and the bike disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Med Ward Friday 14:58**

"Going somewhere, Brad?" Doc leaned against the door to his office, an eyebrow raised at the fighter pilot.

Ace fidgeted before answering the dark skinned man. "I wanted to make sure I'Lee was okay."

The eyebrow went up a second notch.

"There was…an incident last night and I wanted to make sure she wasn't mad at me before I go on flyover duty."

Doc checked his watch. "She's due back about now. Make it quick. And Brad…be careful what you say."

The pilot stared after the medic, wondering at his cryptic warning. Sure enough, the small nurse came in right on the dot. He watched as she slid a ring off of her hand and onto her ID. Clearing his throat, he got her attention. "Sparkplug?"

"Oh, hi…" The word trailed off as she realized who it was. "Ace, I am so sorry. You totally startled me last night."

"And here I was, going to apologize to you. You're not mad?" Dark brows raised above crystal blue.

"I think you did that already, and I'm not mad at you." She went into the nurse's station, seating herself at the computer.

He leaned over the counter. "Honestly, I didn't see you when I jumped."

A hand waved in a 'forget about it' motion. "Actually, I want to thank you. Your blind leap helped me realize I needed to get angry. And I did. And it helped a lot. So, thanks." She smiled up at him.

"How about you go to dinner with me and we'll call it even?"

Unconsciously, her hand went to the ring on her ID. "No can do, Flyboy. Sorry."

The pilot frowned. "Why not? It's just dinner. You're not married or engaged…" Suddenly, it dawned on him. He narrowed his eyes. "Wait." A long arm reached for her ID but I'Lee scooted her chair back away from the irate man.

"Ace, I think it would be best if you left now."

He straightened. "Just answer me this: What do you see in him? Just tell me."

"You _need_ to leave."

Anger took hold of the man and he slammed his hands on the counter, wincing at his sore arm. "You're smart, competent, funny, cute—why would you hook up with a lazy, shiftless, sea dog?"

The small nurse stood. She dropped her voice, taking the tone she used for the Ranger. "Red light, Ace. Stop now and leave."

Immediately, he backed off, hands up and away. Shaking his head, he shot back "I just don't get it. What do you know about him?"

"Enough!" Doc's word cut through the tension. He pointed toward the exit. Fuming, Ace stalked out. The medic motioned for the strawberry blonde to follow him into his office. Closing the door, they both sat.

"I'Lee, there is something you need to consider. Are you…ready to deal with Hector's past?"

"Everyone has a past, Doc, even me." Her green eyes looked thoughtful.

"Yes, but he lives with his. Are you ready for that? Are you ready for all the old stories?" He watched the gears begin to turn. His voice softened. "It's a lot to think about, I know. I'm glad you've found someone and truthfully, you are good for Hector. And he's good for you. But you need to…be prepared to handle what will surely be thrown at you."

The nurse nodded, seeing the wisdom in the medic's words. "Funny thing, I was going to talk to you anyway, but this latest mission came up." She gave a half-hearted laugh. "Now, I just have too much to think about."

Doc took her hand. "I want to speak to you as your chaplain. Have you told your family? Have you talked to your mother?" At her headshake, he suggested, "Why don't you do this—take three days personal leave and go see your family. Talk to your mother. You'd be surprised how much insight she can give you."

"Who's going to cover for me? I can't just go and leave Rhonda and Eric shorthanded."

A dark brow raised over Doc's green glasses. "If I send you, don't you think we can manage for a few days? Besides, General Abernathy approved another nurse. He'll be arriving Monday. So why don't I talk to Top and get you leave for…" he grabbed his calendar and checked. "Wednesday, Thursday, Friday?"

I'Lee nodded. "Okay."

He squeezed her hand. "Nothing has changed. You still love him. You just need to figure some things out."

She threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, so very much," she whispered.

* * *

**California Saturday 17:34**

"Ow, watch it."

"If you'd hold still…"

"Well, it hurts." The sailor hissed as Jaye applied antibiotic to a cut above his eye.

"Sorry if I don't have calm hands like your favorite nurse," the brunette smirked watching a slight flush creep up his neck.

"Don't kid yourself. She can wield a mean bandage."

"When is the next drop?" Beach came into the room with a file.

Wreck looked up at the Ranger. "Early Monday morning. I won't have a problem getting in. You should see the other guy."

Jaye sat on the edge of the table. "What did they do, have you fight everyone there?"

"Pretty close. Apparently, I didn't look tough enough for one of them and he thought he could take me."

Beach raised a brow. "You didn't fight too hard, did you?"

The sailor snorted. "Only enough to not lose." He rubbed his side. "It also gave SE a prime opportunity to get in and get hidden."

"Okay, then. Here's the plan…."

* * *

**Track Sunday 14:00**

I'Lee had come out to run after the morning chapel service and noon mess. So far, she had pushed herself to run close to five miles. She took a swig from her water bottle, turning as a voice called her name.

"Sparks!" Lt. Ken "Psyche-Out" Rich waved from the benches.

She waved in return as she walked over to where he was. The brown-headed psychiatrist handed her a towel, which she gratefully accepted. "What's up?"

"The new guy arrived early. I know you are scheduled for leave Wednesday so would you mind giving him a tour of our area and the Med Ward? I cleared it with Doc."

The small woman shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'll meet you both at the common room in, say, thirty?"

He nodded. They walked to her quarters chatting about everything and nothing. At her door, he stopped. "I heard a weird rumor."

"Oh?"

"That you were engaged."

Her pause answered the question before her voice. "Yes."

"Just wanted to know if it was true." He sketched a little salute before leaving. "See you in thirty."

Inside, the strawberry blonde sighed deeply. She checked her email. "Spam, spam, oh-nasty spam, ew, forward…ah ha." She clicked on the one from **Prncsslvr**, laughing and blushing at the same time.

_Princess,_

_Not having fun, wish u wr here. Cu soon._

_Sailorboy

* * *

_

**California Monday 05:55**

"Tighter—oh, not that tight," Wreck clenched his teeth as Beach wrapped his ribs.

"If you had let Ed check you two days ago, this wouldn't be so drastic," the Ranger grumbled.

"Hmmm," came the replying grunt. The sailor slipped on his shirt and buttoned it. "I hope this goes quickly. Not being able to take pain killers bites."

Jaye walked in and handed him an envelope. "Here's the information they wanted you to get for them. Technically, it's correct enough to pass first and second inspection. If they bite, we can get them pretty quickly."

The dark headed man nodded and put the paper in his pocket. He pulled out a separate envelope and handed it to the Ranger. Beach took one look at the name before sliding it into his uniform vest. He nodded in understanding.

"Let's move…"

* * *

**Mess Hall Monday 12:21**

"So, let me get this straight, _don't_ eat the Monday Special?"

"Do you _want_ severe gastric problems? Only a few of the guys can really handle it."

The new nurse, Greg Bowman, nodded. He was watching the loose crowd move. One man in particular was of interest. I'Lee looked to see what was so amusing. She laughed.

"Who _is _that guy?"

"Would you believe he handles explosives?" As she spoke, the specialist in question dropped his drink, spilling it everywhere. In the process of trying to clean it up, he fell and sent two others sprawling.

"So, what's his code name?"

"Trip."

* * *

**Med Ward Tuesday 15:35**

"…Incoming…over…"

The alarm sounded and the organized scramble began. Doc took the radio, getting the particulars. Greg stuck to I'Lee, helping her set up equipment as Doc called for it.

"Vehicle roll-over. First victim: compound fracture of the left arm, multiple lacerations. Second victim: chest injury, possible broken ribs, no bleed out. ETA: five."

Rhonda paged Eric, the night nurse, to come in and cover while they were busy. They donned their gear and waited for Bill to bring the chopper in.

* * *

**Hector's Quarters Tuesday 22:20**

The door opened slowly. I'Lee slipped in trying not to disturb the sleeping bird. She set out his seed and some crackers with raisins.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Polly," she whispered. "There was an accident this afternoon. Falcon has a busted arm and Tech has three broken ribs. They'll be out for a while." She reached to smooth his back feathers. The parrot snuffed and moved slightly at her touch.

Turning, she went to the picture wall. The team photos drew her eye. There was one with him, Top, Red and SE. Another with about twelve people, all trying to strangle each other. She giggled at the picture of him on monitor duty, asleep while Breaker and Clutch spray painted his hair green. Most telling was the photo of Wreck and the silent man. Both men were squinting into the sun, one with a tired smile, the other making a backward V.

Tears came unbidden. _I miss you so much it hurts._ She climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his pillow. _Please, God, help me figure this out.

* * *

_

**California Tuesday 23:57**

_God, help me get out of this alive. I've been awake for thirty-six hours._ The sailor rubbed his eyes, trying to get a read on the guard.

"Where are we?" A well-dressed businessman voiced everyone's thoughts. The answer came in the form of a blow to the stomach.

Wreck shifted ever so slightly in order to see past the doorframe. His prime targets were meeting, talking quickly, gesturing toward the group of captives. The sailor could barely make out the form of his silent partner hiding in the shadows of the rafters. SE shook his head 'no'. The dark headed man sighed. It would take a little more time to catch the whole group.

* * *

**Springer Home Wednesday 10:35**

The doorbell rang as a small statured woman with neatly graying hair went to see who was waiting.

"Hi, Mum."

"Dearest!" Margaret Springer threw her arms around her daughter and cried. "Oh, have I missed you. Come in." She dragged I'Lee into the house, keeping a tight hold of the nurse's hand. Once the door was closed, she turned. "Let me see you." The younger woman stepped back, a slight smile on her face. Mum immediately could tell something was not quite right. She also didn't miss the ring on the left hand. Another hug came quickly, allowing tears of joy to mingle with tears of confusion. "I'm so glad you could come for a visit. How long can you stay?"

"I need to be back Friday."

Maggie didn't miss the emphasis on _need to be back_. She let her daughter go and smoothed the strawberry blonde locks away from her face. "Why don't you go put your bags in the guest room and I'll fix us some tea."

I'Lee nodded, grateful that her mother didn't ask questions right away. She turned, walking down the hall to the first room on the left. The travel bag was deposited on top of the low dresser and she flopped on the bed, curling up with an old stuffed giraffe. _What am I supposed to do? How do I explain this? Oh, God, I don't know what to say or do. Please, please, I need peace…_ Tears slipped quietly down her cheeks. It wasn't long before the ragged breathing that accompanies crying evened out, bringing with it a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mum peeked in a bit later to find her oldest child lost to the waking world. The woman sat on the edge of the bed, gently tracing the contours of I'Lee's face. _Dearest, what ever is bothering you, we can find an answer._ Rising, she took a light throw and covered the sleeping woman.

Margaret Springer went to her room to pray.

* * *

**California Wednesday 17:34**

SE watched as the captives were questioned one by one. Each of the businessmen had folded immediately, spilling all that they knew. It was only a matter of time before Wreck would be brought in. The silent man shifted his observations to the far room. The sailor sat staring at the open door. SE could almost read his mind. He shook his head again, telling him to wait.

Wreck moved his thumb and forefinger close together, then apart and then back together. It was a question. _How much longer?_

'One, two hours.'

A weary nod. 'Ok.'

* * *

**Springer Home Wednesday 19:45**

"Hey, Sleepyhead!" The greeting came from a blonde-headed young man.

"Ryan!" I'Lee grinned as her brother grabbed her and swung her around. "When did you get here?"

"Mum called while you were snoozing the day away. I came after I got off work."

"Yes, and he's been quite the pest in the kitchen, I'll have you know." Maggie watched her two children with bright eyes. "You ready to eat?"

Both answered. "Yes."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair with the occasional jab from sister to brother and vice versa. Ryan noticed the ring and made to comment but was halted by a glare from his mother. He shrugged. I'Lee caught the exchange from the corner of her eye but ignored it.

After dessert, the young man had to head back to his apartment. "I have to work for a living, unlike _some_ people." It was a reverse jab.

"Yah, well, I'm on short vacation, so there." I'Lee stuck out her tongue at him.

He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. "I miss having you around to torment."

"Whatever." The nurse rolled her eyes. "I've learned a few things about torment and paybacks." She put her hands on her hips and dropped her voice. "You'd better watch yourself."

Ryan whipped his head around. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Hello? I work on a military base. I've learned a few tricks."

"So I see." He cut a glance at her hand. Curiosity was killing him but he knew his mother would skin him alive if he asked. "Well, I really need to leave now. I'll stop by tomorrow night." Placing a kiss on her hair, he bid Mum goodnight with a hug and left.

Maggie shooed I'Lee from the kitchen saying, "You didn't come to do clean up so go, and sit. I'll be there in a jiff."

The strawberry blonde went to the living room. She took her time looking around, breathing in the comfort of home. Pictures of her parents. Shots of she, Dennis and Ryan were everywhere. Interspersed were family shots, the most recent from two years ago. The one with the remaining three of them. Sighing, she sat on the couch, pulling her feet beneath her.

Mum found her that way, staring at the ring with a small smile. "Good thoughts?"

Green eyes flashed up, bright with…love, hope, fear? "Yes."

"So, tell me. What does that mean to you?" She held out her hand and I'Lee slipped the ring off to let her look. The workmanship was superb. It was apparent that a lot of thought had gone into the design.

"His cousin made it especially for him."

Maggie nodded. _That is a good sign._

"He designed it for me."

_The boy knows what he wants._

"Mum? I have so many questions. I love him so much…I can't even think straight. But in the past few days, I feel like I'm being pelted with doubts." I'Lee pressed her hands to the sides of her head as if to relieve the pressure.

"Dearest, are you sure it's not just jitters?" Maggie watched as a sudden transformation took her daughter's face.

"Oh, no." The younger woman closed her eyes. "Everything tells me that this is who I was waiting for. Hector…sets me on my ear, drives me insane, and makes me laugh. He makes me feel whole."

Mum passed the ring back. I'Lee slipped it on, her face shining.

"I am very happy for you." She hugged her daughter tightly. _So, what is bothering you?

* * *

_

**California Wednesday 21:47**

"Debrief in five." Beach left the room.

The sailor rolled his eyes. "Only five more hours till we can sleep."

'Sounds good,' the silent man signed back.

* * *

**Springer Home Thursday 01:10**

Maggie wasn't sure what had awakened her. The house was quiet. I'Lee had eventually fallen asleep watching some silly science fiction movie.

Leaving her warm bed, she pulled on a robe and wandered the house. Everything seemed to be in place. She decided to check on her daughter. _My little girl. Not so little anymore. She loves him. That's plain to see. And I'm sure he loves her. So, what is it that has her so spooked?_

In the living room, the glow from the t.v. shed a soft light on the younger woman's sleeping form. Mum adjusted the blanket, noting the slight creases on the girl's forehead. _What woke me up?_ Pulling her robe tighter, the older woman walked the room, looking at each memento and picture. It wasn't until she came to her own wedding photo that it hit her_. Why didn't I see this sooner? Lord, do I have to tell her? Is that what woke me?_ Picking up the old photograph, Maggie went to sit in her chair. She clutched the frame closely, praying for strength. A tear or two slid down the soft cheeks. Slowly came peace and the knowledge that her daughter would always love her.

Gathering herself, she went over to her child. "I'Lee, wake up." She smoothed the sleep-mussed hair back.

A green eye cracked open. "Not asleep." The small nurse pushed herself upright, making room on the couch.

"Tell me what has been bothering you, Dearest?"

"I'm not sure how to phrase it, Mum. Right now, it doesn't matter because I'm here."

Margaret nodded. "I see. And you told me it wasn't just jitters."

A head shake 'no.'

"Wedding night jitters?"

A crimson flush but another 'no.'

"What does that leave?"

"The past." It came out a whisper.

"Who's past? Yours or his?"

"Does it matter?" I'Lee watched her mother closely.

"No. It doesn't." Margaret took a deep breath. "I have a story to tell you and I need you to hear me out. Do you understand?" The younger woman nodded.

"I loved your father, more than you can know. But he wasn't the first man I was intimate with."

I'Lee's eyes widened but she didn't speak.

"I grew up during the era of 'Women's Lib' where girls were encouraged to be 'free' and experiment with things like sex and drugs. Fortunately, drugs held no appeal, so I missed becoming a train wreck. But my peer group did not consider sex sacred and we were stupid. I made several mistakes."

Maggie paused. "I consider myself extremely blessed that my foolishness didn't result in pregnancy. Several of my friends weren't so…lucky. And they were encouraged to 'dispose' of the problem. I would never have gone that route." Tears came for both women. "I would never have been able to do that.

"And your father, bless his soul, came along and swept me off my feet. He knew me, what I had done, and yet…he saw the real me, hiding inside, trying to get out. You see, the freedom that 'Women's Liberation' gave me was really a trap and I needed someone to help me see my true worth. And he did. Oh, Dearest, my greatest joy was knowing that I was well and truly loved in spite of what I had done, in spite of myself."

Margaret Springer reached for her daughter, who curled up in the shelter of her mother's arms.

"The choices we make, good or bad, we live with them, but we don't let them control us. Don't let fear of the past, of 'remember when', don't let it control you."

"I won't let it anymore." I'Lee smiled through her tears.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**Springer Home Thursday 09:23**

The smell of coffee wafted through the house, rousing one well-rested nurse. I'Lee slowly rolled out of bed and grabbed a quick shower. Pulling on a sleeveless spring dress, she brushed her hair, twisting it up into a clip.

Maggie was waiting with a mug of coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Mum…I don't know what to say except I love you so very much." She hugged her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you set a date?"

"Not yet. He's deployed right now. I don't expect him to be back on base for at least a week. But, I don't want to wait. I want something simple and quiet, on the base." She looked at her mother. "Would it disappoint you if it's not a big wedding?"

"Oh, my word, no! Just know that I love you."

I'Lee sighed. "This place is so peaceful."

"Dearest, may I ask a question?" Maggie put her arm on the younger woman's shoulders. "Would you let me buy you a dress? Anything you wanted?"

"Mum…" A shaky hand covered her mouth accompanied by a teary nod.

"Then, let's go."

* * *

**Laura's Dress Shoppe 11:56**

"This one is perfect. Mum?"

Maggie looked at her little girl. _Not a girl._ The dress was white satin, with a simple cut, short hem to the knee. Dressy but not overblown. But it was the look on the face of the woman wearing it that made the dress so…_I have no words, Dearest… _A nod was the best she could do.

I'Lee was beaming. "Can you make the alterations now?"

"Yes, dear. We can fit you in immediately." The sales lady was an accommodating friend of Maggie's.

"Tell you what. I will go home and fix a picnic lunch and we can go to the lake when you are done."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

**Hector's Quarters Thursday 16:11**

The sailor staggered into his room, kicking the door closed behind him. He fell to his bed, dead to the world.

* * *

**Springer Home Thursday 19:16**

I'Lee was tired but happy. First, the dress, it was perfect. Then, the picnic lunch by the lake where Ryan had surprised she and her mother. He arrived, saying he had the afternoon off. Maggie had suggested the two of them go spend sometime together at the Mall, maybe catch a movie. The two siblings had strolled all the levels, the blonde headed man fending off admiring glances directed at his glowing sister. She told him of her engagement and a little about Hector. As evening settled in, they caught a showing of _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. Ryan dropped her off promising to come see her soon.

She put down the few packages from the afternoon and went to the kitchen to join her mother. "What smells so good?"

"You don't honestly think you can come home and not have your favorite pineapple upside-down cake?"

I'Lee laughed. "Why do I feel like a child when you do that?"

"How about a well-loved daughter instead?" Maggie tossed a pinch of flour her way.

"Between you mothering me and Hector, I will be well-loved."

"Dearest, my mothering not withstanding, the look on your face today tells me you are more than well-loved. When do I get to met this young man of yours?"

"I don't know. Schedules are hard to pin down."

Mum nodded. "Tell me more about him. Do you have a picture?"

"No and yes. Hold on." The younger woman disappeared to her room and returned. "This isn't mine but he won't mind my borrowing it." It was the picture of the sailor and the silent man.

"Let me guess, he's the one with the tired smile?" Maggie caught the telltale blush in her daughter's cheeks. She handed the picture back. "How did you meet?"

I'Lee paused to gather her thoughts. "We became friends after he had an…accident and couldn't see for a while. There were only a few people who didn't aggravate him. I used my inherent Springer charm to keep him calm. Got to use those shaving skills from helping with Dad."

"I'm sure you did, Dearest," Maggie couldn't contain her smile.

"Mum." Green eyes were serious. "It was pretty bad. We almost lost him several times. He's strong, though."

"So, is this a case of nurse falling for patient?"

A definite headshake 'No.' "He was out of the Med Ward for a while. In fact, I was going to dinner with an associate when duty called. I ended up in the common room with Chinese food and beer, exchanging barbs with him. He kept making jokes about brass bikinis and Chinese beer." A thoughtful grin crept to her lips. "And that black shirt…." Her voice trailed off.

Maggie recognized the gleam in the younger woman's eye. "What else?"

"He likes to dance, has a nice baritone voice and is tall, Mum. It surprised me at first. Most of the lads on base are so tall." The two women laughed. "His eyes are blue, not bright blue but like the sea. Always changing, sometimes cloudy and sometimes clear. When he looks at me, I can see the Light behind them. The same one that is here." She placed a hand over her heart.

"Dearest," the older woman pulled I'Lee close, smoothing her hair. "I've prayed for this day for you. That you would find someone who balances you. Someone who will love you well."

"He does."

And once you are married…"

"Mum!"

Maggie blinked innocently. "Yes?"

The younger woman couldn't think of a suitable reply. She just blushed.

* * *

**Hector's Quarters Friday 03:00**

A tired and sore lump on the bed moved with a groan. One hand groped for the bedside light, switching it on then off, as the light was too bright. "What time… Three?" Another groan as the sailor rolled onto his back. _Too late to call… Have to wait…_ Sleep claimed him once more.

* * *

**Springer Home Friday 07:30**

"You are up early this morning." Maggie looked up from her morning devotional.

I'Lee was wearing loose clothing and running shoes. "I'm going for a short run to clear my head. I've had a lot to think about the past few days." She grinned. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Be careful."

"I will." The strawberry blonde was out the door. Maggie returned to her reading.

* * *

**Andrews Friday 08:21**

Polly watched his master toss and turn on the bed. The sounds were loud and incoherent. The great bird stretched his wings and ruffled his feathers. A black eye blinked.

In his mind, Hector was trapped again. This time, he wasn't able to break free. All he could do was watch as the young man broke the door. The door was pushed back, causing pain but that only fueled the angry man's rage. When the barricade finally collapsed, Hector could only watch in horror as Dalton pulled his knife and went into the bathroom. A heartrending scream tore from his throat. "I'LEE!" He sat straight up on his bed, listening to the parrot fuss and squawk. As his pulse slowed, he sighed. _ It was a dream. Only a dream. _He reached for his cell and dialed her number. It rang several times. No answer. _She must be at work. I'll…_ A shaky hand ran through his hair. _She's okay. Someone would've told me. Shana would've told me. _He whistled for Polly. The big bird flew over and landed on the sailor's shoulder. "She's okay, right?"

"I'Lee cute. I'Lee cry." Brilliant green feathers bobbed up and down. "I'Lee sleep."

"What? Has she been here yet?"

"Red comes. Polly eats."

Hector frowned. _If Shana is feeding Polly, then where is I'Lee? _He rolled off the bed and took a quick shower to thoroughly wake up. Grabbing his sparring clothes, the dark headed man headed for the small gym.

* * *

**Andrews Friday 09:04**

"So, you're telling me," Hector ducked as a kick came around to his head, "that Doc sent her home?"

"Yes. He wanted her to go talk to her family. Apparently, she wasn't sleeping well." Shana moved to the side as the sailor lunged thorough with a double punch. She swung around to block, meeting him face to face.

"She didn't mention anything to me before we left. But she did fall asleep once during the day." The pair moved back and forth across the mat, matching hit for hit and block for block. He dropped his guard for a moment, thinking about his nightmare and Shana pressed her advantage. Quickly, the hand-to-hand instructor had him in a headlock with his arm up behind his back.

"Wreck, you haven't made this mistake in years," she whispered in his ear.

"Anything to get your arms around me, Red." He grinned as she stepped back.

Rolling her eyes, she threw a towel at him. "You're incorrigible."

"So, stop 'incorriging' me." The sailor ducked as a gym bag flew at him, followed by a water bottle. "Okay, okay! I surrender."

Clapping from the doorway revealed the silent man.

"You finally get enough sleep, Stonehenge?" Hector bowed to his friend.

'Enough. You?'

The dark headed man sobered. "Yeah, until this morning. Had a hell of a nightmare."

Shana moved next to her fiancé. "Let's not discuss it here." She pointed to Hector. "Get cleaned up and meet us in the mess hall. I'll find out when I'Lee is due back and we can go from there."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Springer Home Friday 11:47**

"Are you sure you won't stay a bit longer?" Maggie knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Mum, Doc wanted me to get some perspective and motherly advice. What can I say? You've given me both." I'Lee hugged her mother hard. Whispering, she added, "I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Well, I can't wait to meet the man who lights you up like the sun." Maggie kissed her daughter's forehead. "You be safe, Dearest. Call me when you know something and I'll be there in a jiff."

"Thanks, Mum." They walked to the waiting taxi. One last hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Through her tears, the older woman smiled. _My little girl is getting married.

* * *

_

**Andrews Friday 14:34**

Hector was waiting for the plane when I'Lee disembarked. A serviceman handed her down and a crewman retrieved her luggage. A quiet 'thank you' earned her a 'no problem, ma'am.' She walked through the parking area only to be stopped by a wolf whistle.

"Hey, good looking! Need a ride?"

The small nurse frowned, turning to see who addressed her. A pair of ocean blues sparkled in her direction. _He's back!_ She took a step, torn between wanting to reply and wanting to throw herself at him. "I don't know. Depends on who's offering." I'Lee smiled prettily.

The dark headed man stood up straight. "One scoundrel at your service." He sketched a bow for her.

"Oh, well, in that case, I can definitely use a ride." She went to pick up her bags but he beat her to it. "Why, thank you, kind sir."

The sailor winked as he loaded the few items in the car. He opened the door for the small nurse, letting her get in and seated. On the way to quarters, he reached for her hand, holding it tightly, glancing often to reassure himself she was back and okay. She caught him several times, giving him a shy grin.

They were quiet until they reached her quarters. While I'Lee unlocked the door, Hector grabbed her gear and brought it inside. Once the door was closed, the two just looked at each other.

"I see you haven't been shaving. Frat boy has gone home, I suppose." Green eyes were wide.

"Well, there is this whole scruffy thing I have going. Someone seems to like it." He walked toward her as she backed up to the wall.

"It does look good on you."

He stopped, placing a hand on either side of her shoulders. "Miss me?"

"Like breathing." A small hand reached for his face, tracing his jawline.

Turning his head, he kissed her hand. "That much?"

"More than you know," she whispered.

"Tell me."

"I…" Her breath caught as he stood to his full height, towering over her. Looking up into his eyes, she saw the raw desire there and it both scared her and thrilled her. _That's for me. _She couldn't move as he bent down, oceans of blue drawing her in. When his hands cupped her head, fingers in her hair, I'Lee trembled in anticipation, her heart calling for him. A feather light kiss only frustrated her. Her own hands reached up, pulling him in and hungrily claiming his mouth as her domain.

It was with great reluctance that Hector eventually pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "Now, I know."

Her eyes were almost black looking back at him. In a ragged voice, she asked, "Do you? Do you know how much I want you?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea, Princess," his ocean blues were soft and his voice gentle. "How does Sunday afternoon sound?" He was unprepared for her sudden slide to the floor. Instantly, he was on his knees in front of her. "Are you okay?"

I'Lee had a dazed look. "You aren't even supposed to be back for a week. I was going to figure everything out. I…" She raised a hand to her head. "Now, there's so much to do."

He pulled her close. "Shhhhh. It's okay. I have it under control. I also have help. I talked to Doc about a license. We can pick one up at the courthouse. I have already called Althea and Roger. You need to call your mom. That's it."

"But I need to talk to Doc…where are we going to live…I don't…I need…" A long finger silenced her confusion.

"Call your mom." Hector handed her his cell.

The small nurse took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the man before her. _He's calm. I can do calm._ She dialed the number and waited for her mother to answer. "Mum? Can you come tomorrow? Yes, he's back early… Yes… Sunday at…" a quick glance revealed one finger, "at one o'clock… Call Ryan for me… I need him to be here…" She stopped talking, biting her lips to hold back tears. "No, I hadn't thought that far… I'll be okay…Bye, Mum. I love you."

Hector watched her try to contain her emotions. "Hey." He stroked a soft cheek. "Come, take a ride with me and we can talk." At her nod, he helped her to stand. He pocketed his cell as she grabbed a light sweater and they went out the door.

* * *

**Virginia Friday 16:00**

The courthouse had been interesting to say the least. Standing in line for thirty minutes, Hector had kept her entertained by revealing what everyone was thinking. I'Lee tried and failed to keep a straight face, laughing outright at some of the outrageous things he said. They finally got the paper they needed and left.

Out in the car, he turned. "There's someone I want you to meet." His heart clenched as she looked up at him.

"Okay."

Half an hour passed.. They had been driving for a while. I'Lee enjoyed watching the scenery. It was a lovely place to drive. She was surprised when he pulled up in front of a cemetery. He guided the car down a winding path to the very backside of the place and stopped.

"Would you mind waiting here, for just a few minutes?" The sorrow in his face was almost more than she could bear.

Reaching up to touch his cheek, I'Lee tried to smile. "I'll be right here."

He exited the vehicle and she watched him hike to a small hill.

* * *

A lone tree stood guard over four markers. The wind blew softly, ruffling his hair and she saw him kneel in front of the left most stone. 

"I promised to be back soon and here I am. And I know…you're okay. Your ring is safely with Sue." He swallowed hard. "I found my way. I found someone who loves me as much as I love her. I…want her to meet you. I think you would like her. I'm going to marry her." He ran a hand through his windblown hair. "I'll be back."

His long strides made short work of the walk back to the car. Hector opened the door for the strawberry blonde. Taking her hand, they walked up the hill. At the bench, they stopped and sat.

"This is SE's place." The sailor looked out at the mountains across the way. "His parents and sister are buried here." He indicated the first three stones.

"And the fourth?" I'Lee held her breath.

"Mara Thompson." He was quiet for a while. "She loved me and I loved her. I was going to ask her to marry me. Had the ring and everything. But the day I intended to…" He had to pause. "She was at work. It was fast. A brain hemorrhage. I found out that night just as my deployment call came in. You know how it goes." A nod at his side. "When I got back, she was gone, lost. I couldn't find her." His hands rubbed nervously on his jeans. "SE found her, brought her here so someone would know where she was."

The wind blew while the two sat in silence. Hector leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. I'Lee closed her eyes as she processed the information, praying for the right thing to say to the man beside her. As the breeze played softly with her hair, a peace settled in her spirit and she laid a small hand on his back.

"Thank you for bringing me." He looked down into her forest green eyes. "She's a part of who you are. I can understand that."

"I love you so much, I'Lee." The declaration was followed by a slow, gentle kiss. "I just wanted you to know, that my heart isn't here, that I've made peace with this part of my life. _You_ are where my heart is." Hector kissed her again and smiled. "Come on. We've still got a few things to do today." They walked back to the car. Once in, she moved to the middle so she could rest her head against his shoulder.

Heading back to base, quiet held court for a spell until the sailor's cell phone rang. "Delgado… Yes, ma'am… She's right here… It's your mom." He handed her the phone.

"Mum… Okay… Tomorrow at 9:45 p.m… Got it… Did you talk to Ryan? He's coming? Good… Will he be with you? Okay… We'll see you then… Love you, Mum." I'Lee took his hand and held it to her cheek.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Hector cut a glance at her.

"Now that you're back, I will be." She closed her eyes.

The sailor let it go at that. There would be time later. He would make time.

* * *

**Mess Hall Friday 17:42**

Jaye poked Shana when the pair walked in. "You have it?"

The redhead frowned. "Yes, for the fifth time, I have it. Now, stop bothering me."

They watched as I'Lee talked to Block, the big chef grinning from ear to ear. Hector fixed his plate and came over to the table. "This seat taken?"

Jaye pushed the chair out with her foot. She was halfway tempted to try and dump him on the floor as he sat. The sailor raised an eyebrow at her causing a pretend pout in return.

"Save it for Dash, Jaye. I'm sure he'll appreciate it more." Ace stood at one end of the table, staring at the sailor. Hector ignored him, intent on eating. The pilot moved over to stand in front his teammate. "Why? Can you explain what she sees in you?"

Wreck looked up, taking a bite of a roll and chewing. He thought about the question for a minute. "No."

Ace slapped the tabletop. "Arrrrrg!"

I'Lee walked up at that point. "Brad, will you please sit down?" she asked quietly. Reluctantly, he seated himself. She put her tray down. "So, how's the roast?" The question was directed to Hector.

The dark headed man nodded. "Good. Hits the spot just right. And the turkey?"

The pilot squirmed as she answered. "Oh, I think he's a bit undone." Shana and Jaye both covered their mouths, trying not laugh.

"Too bad. Need something to drink?" The sailor stood.

"Water, please, with lemon."

I'Lee watched Hector walk off before turning to the fighter pilot. "Please. Don't do that again."

Brad refused to give up. "What, he needs you to defend him now?" He cringed at the hurt look on the nurse's face.

"Why are you acting this way?" The question was whispered.

"Well, if you hadn't…" His thought was stopped mid-stream by a right cross to the jaw.

"Did they put too much crab juice in your O2 today, Flyboy?" Jaye shook her hand gingerly. "Ow." She looked across the room to see Hector talking to Sgt. Hauser. "Red, you _did_ tell him not say anything, right?"

Shana craned to see whom the brunette was referring to. "Yeah."

The pilot sat there, fuming while the two women chatted as if nothing had just happened. He didn't notice that I'Lee had left the table. A moment later, a cloth containing a bag of ice was handed to him.

"Put that on now, or it will be more sore."

"Why?" The brown headed pilot looked defeated.

"I'm flattered but confused. This isn't about me, is it, Brad?"

"I guess it's wanting what someone else has," he mumbled, partly from pain and partly from shame. He pushed away from the table, regret in his crystal blue eyes. "I'm truly sorry."

Across the room, Hector watched the pilot stalk away.

"Anything you need to deal with?" asked Top.

The sailor raised his brow and shook his head. "Apparently not."

Hauser hid a smile. "Have you talked to Doc yet?"

"Yeah. I spoke to him this afternoon. We're going after dinner so I'Lee can talk to him."

The sergeant nodded. "Whatever time I'Lee gets, I'll clear for you but it can't be more than three days."

"Thanks, Top."

Hector returned to the table with the drinks. "Miss me?"

"Like a hole is Swiss cheese."

* * *

Med Ward Friday 18:35 

"I was wondering if I would see you today," Doc's rich voice greeted the nurse as she slipped into his office.

I'Lee blushed as she met his gaze. "I've been pretty busy since stepping off the plane."

"So I hear. How was your visit home?" He came around his desk to sit next to the small nurse.

She laughed. "Just what the doctor ordered. It was good. Mum and I…we talked about things. I found my peace."

The mahogany medic smiled widely. "Good. I knew you would figure it out." He stood and she gave him a hug, holding tightly.

"Thank you for believing in me, " came her fierce whisper.

Doc waited until she released and looked her in the eye. "You are very welcome. Now, about this wedding? Aren't we missing someone?" A hint of laughter was in his voice. "Where did you leave Hector?"

"He's waiting outside. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Go get him. We have things to discuss."

The strawberry blonde hopped up and went out the door. She found the sailor down in the study room. He was at the computer with her headphones on, singing and playing air drums. Leaning on the door, I'Lee watched him a moment. _I wish I had a camera. And a recorder. He's not a bad singer._ The song ended and he turned to see her standing there. A grin appeared and he gestured her over, humming as he stood. Listening to the next song, he moved her around, occasionally singing the words. When the music ended again, she pulled the headphones off.

"Doc wants to see both of us now."

He pulled her to him, her back to his chest. She could feel him rumbling and looked up. "Two days. You will be all mine in two days."

She couldn't help the deep flush that occurred when he said those words. _All mine. _"Goes both ways, Sailor Boy."

"I know." The answer was a growl, giving her chills.

"Down, boy." She tried to pull away but he held on.

"What? We're going, we're going." He picked her up and slid down the quiet hallway back to Doc's office.

As they entered, the older man merely lifted an eyebrow. "Did you get the license?" Hector produced it from a pocket. "Do you have rings?"

I'Lee turned to the sailor who held out his hand. A small box rested in his palm. "Where? When did you…"

"Althea sent them while I was gone."

The nurse opened the box, revealing two silver rings, one solid with a colored band through the middle, the second filigreed with a band as well. On closer inspection, the band was actually very tiny pieces of the ocean blue and forest green stones used in I'Lee's engagement ring.

"How did she know?"

"She didn't. She had told me she didn't want me to wait for rings. I guess she had silver left and inspiration."

"They are beautiful." She closed the box and handed it back. "Keep it until Sunday."

Doc smiled to himself, observing the couple's interaction. As chaplain, it wasn't often that he had the opportunity to perform a marriage ceremony. It was one of his favorites because it meant there was hope. _They'll be okay. She's strong and capable and he's…what she needs. _The medic wondered if the pair would get away with a simple ceremony or if the pranksters on base would have the final say. He cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"The state doesn't require witnesses but I think it would be a good idea. Hector?"

"I'll talk to SE and Shana."

"I'Lee?"

"Rhonda. And Wayne, if that's okay with you?" She looked at the dark headed man.

Hector rolled his eyes. "Only if _you_ ask him."

"And for the ceremony? Do you have someone to escort you?" Doc motioned to the nurse.

"Ryan, my brother."

"Good. Since this is low key, you won't be wanting uniforms?"

Hector scratched his head. "That's tough." He looked at I'Lee who shook her head. "No. We can all be normal people for a few hours."

"All right. Anything else?"

The young woman reached for the sailor's hand. "Just us."

"That's it for now. Come, see me tomorrow evening when your families have arrived."

The medic stood and offered his hand to the sailor. "Congratulations, Hector. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Doc. That means a lot to me." He returned the grasp.

"Now, get out of here. I still have a few charts to catch up on."

"Good night, Doc."

* * *

**Outside Friday 20:02**

It was dark outside as evening had fallen and a storm was brewing. Hector walked along calmly, his arm around I'Lee. She looked at the sky.

"Looks like rain."

"Yeah." He looked up, watching the night clouds roll in.

She snuggled in closer to the tall man beside her. He kissed the top of her head. "What now, Princess? Our families are on the way, we have rings, Block is making whatever it is that you asked him to, Jaye and Shana have something planned, and now, it's just you and me. Want to go make out?"

"Oh, could we? Let's go to the common room and cause a scene there." He could feel her trying to hold in her laughter.

"Your wish is my command." He tossed her over his shoulder and ran for the recreational area. Screaming with laughter, I'Lee beat at his back in a futile effort to deter him. Into the double doors they went, causing a commotion louder than the dull roar coming from the common room. Every head turned, watching as the pair flashed by, both laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Was that Wreck and Sparkplug?" David posed the question.

Albert took the bank shot, sinking three stripes. "Dude, where have you been? They're getting married Sunday."

"Oh."

* * *

Once back outside, Hector let I'Lee down. "How was that for causing a scene?"

"What about making out?" The nurse tried to suppress her laughter.

"Oh, I made out like a bandit, Princess. Got the girl and everything." He cut a sly glance at her.

She stuck her bottom lip out in a mock pout. "So, what does the girl get?"

The dark headed man circled around her with a predatory gleam. "What does the girl want, Princess?"

"Let me think…" The strawberry blonde closed her eyes, hands clasped to her chest, a silly grin on her face. "I want a dashing sailor to rescue me from the crazy bandit."

His voice was low and next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Nope, sorry. Dashing sailor's not available at the moment. Any other requests?"

"Maybe a scruffy scoundrel?" Her own voice was husky.

"That, I can do. I even know where one lives." Again, she was tossed up on his shoulder. He made a dash for his quarters. At the door, he set I'Lee down. "Wait here. Let me see if he's home." He winked.

The nurse leaned against the wall as he slipped into his room. She could hear Polly carrying on while he did whatever it was he was doing. _Life will never be dull_. Looking across the way, she could see various team members moving about the area, some taking an evening walk, others watching the night sky, still others laughing and joking with each other. _Like a big family_. The young woman sighed.

The door handle turned but didn't open all the way. She took that as a sign to enter and stuck her head inside. Hector took her hand and pulled her all the way in, closing the door and locking it. "Tonight, it will just be us, me and I'Lee Springer. I'm pretty sure tomorrow and Sunday will be very busy for both of us and we won't have anytime to be alone."

"Only the rest of our lives after one o'clock on Sunday." Brilliant green eyes stared up at him.

"Yes, but it will be Hector and I'Lee Delgado then. I want to…just be us two before we become those two." He grinned at her rather crookedly.

"Strangely enough, I understand that." She reached up a small hand to trace the scruffiness of his beard. "Want me to trim that? Because, I really do want my Sailor Boy back."

Ocean blues glowed. "Not this time. Give me ten minutes and I'll be all spiffed up for Your Highness." He led her to the small couch next to Polly's perch. "Sit, relax."

The dark headed man turned on his stereo. The CD player started playing songs form various genres. He hummed along as he wandered into the bathroom.

The door partially closed and I'Lee sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. She could hear him humming quite clearly now. _This is a shot of our life together. Doing the little everyday things_. Getting up, the small nurse wandered around the room, really looking at the belongings of the man she was to marry. She caught glimpses of him shaving as she moved quietly.

At the dresser, a wicked grin appeared and she looked in his tee shirt drawer. _Ah ha! The dark blue one_. She held it up revealing the words "Wherever there is water…Sailors do it better." Her first reaction was to snort. _True-blue sailor_. A quick peek showed him bent over, rinsing his face. In a flash, her blouse was off and the tee shirt on. She scrambled back to the sofa, tucking her feet under her.

Hector checked his watch. It was almost 21:00. _Still early. How come I'm so tired?_ He yawned as he walked out of the bathroom. _Why is my dresser open?_ He went to get a dry shirt and found that one was missing. _Oh, no_. Whirling, he saw the strawberry blonde sitting demurely on the couch with a blue tee… "I'Lee, why are you getting into my stuff?"

She shot him an innocent look. "What? I wanted something comfortable to relax in."

Grabbing a shirt, he pulled off his Henley and slid into the dry white tee. Blue eyes didn't miss the smirk. "Anything _else_ you need, Princess?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

His shirt was a bit large on her and exposed one shoulder. "Yes, you are," he muttered under his breath. Picking up her discarded blouse, he hung it on the closet doorknob. His boots came off next and he ran a hand through his damp hair. Lowering the volume of the music, he joined the nurse on the couch. "I can't believe you are wearing that."

"What? It's just a shirt." She blinked prettily. "Besides, it's yours."

He shook his head.

"You do this to me all the time, Sailor Boy. Getting me off balance and enjoying it. What can I say? Pay back is fun."

A dark brow raised. "Is that a challenge?"

"No," I'Lee smiled sweetly. "I don't have as many 'gotcha' moments as you." She raised a hand to trace his beardline. "Not a bad job. I like it." She bit her bottom lip as he kissed her palm. "So, is the dashing sailor now available?"

"Oh, yeah. But the scoundrel is on standby, just in case." He leaned forward, capturing her mouth with his for a brief moment. "Less than two days now, Princess," came the murmur. She shifted, inadvertently jabbing him in the sternum. "Ow! That hurt." He pulled back.

"Sorry."

"You have sharp elbows as well as pointy fingers." He rubbed the sore spot on his chest, exaggerating the slight pain.

It was her turn to raise a brow. "Me thinks you doth protest too much, scoundrel o' mine."

"Hey! I'm the one injured here. Aren't you supposed to kiss it and make it all better?" He waggled his eyebrows while trying to pout. The effect was immediate.

I'Lee burst out laughing. "You are too much!" She scooted over into his lap. Looking into his eyes, she touched two fingers to her lips and pressed them to his chest. "Here?" A head shake 'No.' Another try. "What about here?" Again 'No.' One last time. A large hand caught her fingers as they left her lips and placed them against his own. Slowly, he moved her hand to cover his heart.

"Hold this for me. It's safe with you." The whisper was sweet and low.

She buried her head into his shoulder, placing her cheek next to her hand. _This is where I want to be. _She listened to the steady beat for a few moments and noted when it began to slow. Hector shifted, tucking her into her safe spot. A yawn caught him off guard and he tried to shake the sleep but the lack of rest from earlier in the week put him out quickly. The small nurse settled in, long arms comfortably around her, a warm body beneath her. _Yes, this is where I want to be. _She faded out.

* * *

Sometime later, the sailor began to dream. It was the same nightmare that had plagued him several times before. He was trapped and couldn't help her. His uneasiness disturbed the sleeping bird. Polly made a few noises, ruffling his feathers. Hector threw out an arm. It hit empty space. Immediately, he awoke, heart pounding.

"I'Lee?" He blinked. She had been here earlier, in his arms. "I'Lee?" Standing, he looked around, still half caught in his nightmare. A noise to his right and he moved to the closed door. "I'Lee, are you in there? Are you okay? Answer me! I'Lee!"

The bathroom door opened, revealing the small nurse. She glanced up into his face, seeing the panic. The blue eyes registered her presence and he grabbed her up to him in a fierce hold. She held on just as tightly. It took a few minutes for his breathing to slow. "Are you all right?" She nodded. His voice was rough from sleep. "I was afraid I couldn't get to you, that he would get to you before I could stop him." The sailor put her down, framing her face with his hands. There were tears in her eyes. "Why…"

"I've been dealing with my own fears never thinking you would have them, too."

"Is this what you've been crying about while I was gone?"

She nodded. In a quiet voice, she asked, "Who told you? Rhonda?"

"No. Haven't seen Rhonda. But I learned from a trusted source." He pushed her hair away from her face. "Talk to me?"

Leaning against the bed, she hugged her arms. "Late at night, I would wake up with the sense someone was in the room or that someone was trying to get me. So, a couple of nights, I slept at Rhonda's. She told me several times that I had had nightmares."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked sad.

"I thought it was just me being stupid at first. Then you were gone before I could. When Doc called me on it, he sent me to train with Shana." I'Lee gave a short laugh. "She wanted to teach me to spar. I couldn't do it. I wasn't angry enough but I _was_ miserable. So, she ran me to death." Pointing to her shoes parked across the room, she said, "I've worn them out running."

Hector reached out to smooth her hair back. "Did it help you sleep?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I did finally get angry enough to learn a few moves though." At his raised brow, she continued. "One night in the common room, I was mistaken for part of the couch and pinned down. I was dozing at the time, so I woke up pretty freaked out. I went and found Shana at that point."

The sailor nodded, keeping quiet. He had already heard the story from the hand-to-hand instructor.

In front of him, the small nurse idly played with her ring, twisting it around for a few moments before speaking. "I suppose you are wondering about the thing with Brad in the mess hall?"

He shrugged. "Do I need to?"

"I want to tell you." She sat back upon the bed, leaning against the headboard. "I think he sees you happy and wants that for himself. And I…didn't deal well with him insinuating things about you."

"I'm not perfect." He sat at her feet, facing the picture wall. "I'm thirty-four years old. I've been in the Navy for almost eighteen years. I'll be the first to tell you I have made a lot of really stupid decisions and mistakes. But not you…" Hector looked at her, "You are the best decision I've ever made."

"I'm glad you think so."

Her smile was tender and it made his heart ache to hold her. Now simply wasn't the time.

"Between the stress of not sleeping, dealing with Brad and missing you, Doc suggested that I go home for a few days to gain perspective. I was letting the maybes of the past overwhelm me. Eventually, Mum and I talked and she helped me to see some things. I can't…we can't let choices we made then rule how we live now." Tears brimmed in the forest green. "I've waited too long to let bygones take my future." She closed her eyes, allowing the drops to fall. "I'm not going to let the past keep me from you…"

The bed shifted as Hector moved to sit beside her. An arm around her shoulders pulled her close and he rested his cheek on her head. They were quiet for a long time, each thinking their own thoughts.

Eventually, I'Lee spoke. "If Rhonda didn't tell you, who did?"

"Polly."

She sat up, incredulous. "He's a spy?"

"No, he's a parrot. A smart one. Polly has been with me for fifteen years. If he tells me you were crying, I don't have a reason to doubt him. That's all." The statement was matter-of-fact.

"He knows all your secrets?"

"Pretty much. Only don't ask him, okay? I'd rather you find out from me."

Rolling her eyes at the sailor, the nurse shook her head. "You are something else, you know?"

"Really? What am I now?" His crooked grin appeared. "I've been the crazy bandit, the scruffy scoundrel and the dashing sailor. How else may I serve you, Your Highness?"

"You are becoming my best friend. Soon, you'll be my husband and…lover." She blushed as she said it, but he lifted her chin so she could see his eyes.

"And I am so privileged to be doing so." The blue practically glowed. "I love you, I'Lee. I promise to cherish your gift of you to me." Long fingers brushed against her cheek, threading into her hair. "I promise to give myself to you, freely, to be who you need."

"Hector, I love you more than I have words," she whispered. Her hands pressed against his chest, not to push him away, but to remind him. "I will never let you run and I will hold you to my heart, keeping you safe."

He bent his head to touch hers. "I think this is the place where Doc would say you may kiss the bride."

"I don't have a problem with that." She lifted her face to his, feeling the soft brush of his beard against her skin. "No problem at all." Small hands slipped up to his neck, drawing him closer as she sought his lips.

For someone three quarters his size, the strawberry blonde was very strong.

Hector planted his hands firmly on the headboard, knuckles white from strain as he matched her intensity. He groaned inwardly and outwardly when her hands began to wander. With great difficulty, he disengaged himself from his bride-to-be. Large hands corralled the smaller ones. Her eyes came open, almost black, and he nearly gave in to the desire he saw in those depths. He cleared his throat but his voice still wanted to fail. "I'Lee, please…don't tempt me. You are too much right now. I don't want to lose control." The sailor scooted to lie on his side and pulled the nurse with him, her back to his chest. A satisfied smile was on his face as he tucked her into his arms, feeling her breathing go from ragged to steady as she calmed. "You don't know what you do to me," he whispered in her ear.

"But it will be fun learning," came her reply. She felt his rumble as he laughed in agreement.

"Go to sleep, Princess. Morning will be here too soon."

"Only if I can dream about you."

"Always."

* * *

**Saturday 06:15**

Polly squawked loudly, waking the still form on the bed. A light cover flew back and I'Lee sat up, wondering why her alarm clock was screeching and why her room was suddenly blue. The bird across the room chattered, getting her attention.

"I'Lee up. I'Lee up. Cracker, please?" A black eye stared at her.

She grinned rather lopsidedly at him. "Polly?" A yawn interrupted her thoughts. She blinked and rolled off the bed. In the bathroom, there was a note taped to the glass.

_Princess,_

_Couldn't sleep any longer. Went to workout. Will go talk to SE and Shana after._

_I'll meet you for lunch._

_Don't miss me too much._

_Sailorboy_

She quickly folded the covers and pulled on her shoes. It wasn't very far to her quarters but she caught a few stares that she ignored. The woman let herself into her room and saw Rhonda in the en suite kitchen eating breakfast.

The Asian woman did a double take. "I'Lee, _what_ are you wearing? Please tell me you did _not_ just walk across in that…" She pointed to the tee shirt.

Looking down, the strawberry blonde smacked her head with her hand, grimacing. "No wonder." She turned six different shades of red.

"Getting some odd looks, weren't you?"

I'Lee backed to her room, diving onto the bed. Dragging a pillow over her face, she screamed.

Rhonda leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Girl, you have lost it, totally. And you _are_ going in this morning, right?"

"Uurfff." The answer was muffled.

Rhonda shook her head. Normally, her roommate was calm, organized and on top of things but not today.

"You'd better get a move on then."

* * *

**Med Ward Saturday 11:43**

"Really, Doc, I had no idea…"

"It's okay, I'Lee. I could give you the rest of the day off…"

"NO! I mean, no, I would rather be working."

Nearby, Greg snorted. People kept coming in to talk to the small nurse, some to give her an earful, most to wish her well.

"Can it, Newbie," she tossed at him. Her tone was playful but Doc could see the constant interruptions were beginning to wear on her. "Just because I'm gone for three days doesn't mean you become high man on the totem pole. Finish those files."

The lanky nurse grinned at her teasing. "Sure thing, Sparkplug." He turned back to the computer.

Doc motioned her over and whispered, "Why don't you go work in the lab this afternoon? I have some tests running and you can do the data logs for me. It's out of the way and no one wants to go to the trouble of getting all 'clean' to go in."

Green eyes looked relieved. "Thank you. I'm seriously considering eloping just to stop some of the well wishing."

The mahogany medic smiled wryly. "That won't stop the well-wishers. Just ride it out." He patted her on the back. "I'll have the files for the tests ready when you get back from lunch."

She nodded and moved back to the nurse's station where Greg was busily punching in data. He looked up at her. "I take it that it isn't this chaotic normally?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. When most of the teams are here, we have moments when everyone seems to fall down or trip or burn themselves. And if Beach is running drills or training newbies…" The small nurse shook her head. "Today is just weird."

"I think some of them are planning something." His gray-blue eyes were serious.

Tilting her head, she asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Being in a fraternity during college. We would prank everything. I can see it in some of their faces."

"And how do I know you aren't in on it?" Her eyebrow was pointed at him.

Hands went into the air. "Hey, I'm not going to alienate my trainer right out of the box. Besides, you did warn me about the Monday Special."

"Darn straight."

Footsteps came down the hall again and I'Lee ducked behind the counter, beneath the desk by Greg's feet.

"Who is it?" she whispered.

"Some guy."

I'Lee rolled her eyes. "Could you be a little more specific?"

"No." She hit his leg and he flinched. "Ow. I don't recognize him, Sparks. Seriously."

The footsteps drew closer and stopped.

"Is I'Lee here?"

A loud thump sounded. Greg grinned. "Well, that depends. If you are looking for someone who is scattered and antsy..." He received another sharp poke in the leg. "Owww! Just for that, yes, she's here." The lanky nurse rolled the chair backward as the smaller woman made her way out from under the desk.

Hector stood there smirking as she dusted herself off. "Long day?" She just growled. "Let me take you to lunch then."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Med Ward Saturday 18:10**

Rhonda and I'Lee left the ward together. They decided to grab a bite in the mess hall before heading to quarters. It was unusually quiet for a Saturday night.

"Block?"

"What can I do for thee, Miss I'Lee?" The big man smiled.

"Where is everyone?"

"Know what I think? They're planning a prank."

Green eyes flashed at brown. "They never grow up, do they?"

Rhonda shook her head. "Girl, you don't have time to worry. Let's just eat and bail."

The walk to quarters was uneventful. Each went into their own side, planning to meet in I'Lee's room before going to see Doc. Rhonda came through the kitchen to find her roommate drying her hair.

"So, do you have a dress?" A mega-watt smile answered her question. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." The strawberry blonde pulled it out of the bag.

The Asian woman frowned. "No, put it on. I want to see it. I mean, you need to know how you are going to wear your hair and if you want to wear jewelry and all that."

"I hadn't though of that." I'Lee sighed.

"Well, that's why I am here. Go on, get the whole nine yards so we can make it perfect."

Twenty minutes later, the small nurse was fully dressed, down to hose and low white heels.

"Wow! I must say that that style is not for me, but, Girl, _you_ can definitely do it." Rhonda motioned for her to sit and began to twist and pile I'Lee's strawberry blonde locks. After a few moments, she stepped back allowing the smaller woman to see herself in the mirror.

Her hair was gently twisted and pinned up into a loose coronet with a layer of tendrils draping along her neck like a fine sheer curtain.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"Good. Now, be quiet and let me do your make-up."

A knock at the door startled both of them. Shana and Jaye entered both wearing long coats. "Are you almost ready?" The red head smiled.

"I was just doing her make-up."

"I'll finish. You get dressed, so we can go."

I'Lee raised a brow. "And where are we going?"

Jaye shushed her. "Quiet. Let me do this." A few deft strokes of color here, a hint of shine there and the brunette was done.

Again, I'Lee was stunned. Not one for wearing a great deal of make-up, she felt as if she had hardly any on. But her best features were highlighted.

"Honey, I didn't do much. You practically glow in that dress." Jaye smiled.

Rhonda came back through wearing a pale burgundy dress. She pulled on her coat as well. "I'm ready."

The small nurse stood. "Okay. What is going on?"

Shana approached her as Jaye fetched her long coat from the closet. "Trust me, okay?" A nod, albeit slowly. "Come on, we're pushing time here."

The foursome quietly left, Rhonda coming out last with an overnight bag in her hand. They loaded into a waiting sedan, Jaye driving like a wild woman.

"Damn, Allison, you want to attract some attention?" Shana shot a dark look at the brunette.

"Will someone please let me in on the plan here? I can't take anymore of this." I'Lee clapped a hand to her head, covering her eyes.

The red head in the front seat turned. "It's simple. You're getting married."

"You did _not_ just say that."

Rhonda pried the hand away. "Girl, never a dull moment." When the small nurse started to protest, the Asian woman shushed her. "Just trust us on this, 'kay?"

Unable to say anything else, I'Lee nodded.

The car stopped in front of the Med Ward. Quickly, the women hurried inside. At the nurse's station, Eric and Greg stood grinning like loons.

"You knew?"

"No, but I suspected a prank, remember?" Greg replied.

Shana pushed her past the station to the study room. Two figures rose to greet her.

"Mum? Ryan? When did you get here?" Tears welled in her green eyes.

Margaret Springer hugged her daughter tightly. "Dearest, don't cry. It's okay." The older woman smiled and held I'Lee at arm's length. "You look beautiful."

Ryan stepped forward and took her hands. "You look like a princess, Sis. Like the ones in the stories you used to tell Den and me as kids." He sighed and pulled her close. Whispering in her ear, he told her, "I like him."

The strawberry blonde managed a small laugh at that point. She removed her long coat, letting Maggie and Rhonda straighten her dress and touch up her hair. The older woman handed her daughter a box.

"Open it, Dearest."

With trembling hands, she did so. A silver chain lay inside with a charm tucked into a corner. Tugging gently, she saw a small silver heart with a small anchor inset. The indented space was filled with the same colored pattern as her ring. I'Lee looked up, the tears falling now. "Mum, where did you get this?"

"You'd be amazed what you can find on the Internet. Do you like it?"

The younger woman threw the arms around her Mum. Maggie took the box and handed the necklace to Ryan. He stepped behind his sister, draping and fastening the piece.

Shana peeked in. "Are you ready now, I'Lee?"

The small nurse looked from her brother to her Mum. "Yes."

"Come on, then. Someone is waiting for you." Red smiled at the flush creeping up the nurse's neck.

They left the study, joining Rhonda in the hall. Shana led the group to the courtyard exit doors where she stopped. "Mrs. Springer, if you'll come with me…"

Maggie kissed her only daughter one last time. "I love you, Dearest." They went outside.

Rhonda looked at her roommate and Ryan. "Here we go." She pushed open the door, holding it as I'Lee stepped through with her brother. The trio simply walked down the sidewalk, the Asian woman slightly ahead.

In the center of the courtyard stood a tight circle of people. As Rhonda approached, the ring opened, allowing her to pass. I'Lee and Ryan followed and the circle sealed behind them. In the middle stood Doc, his presence a calming balm to the small nurse. She managed to take a short, deep breath before her heart stopped. _Sailor Boy…_ Her smile grew as she saw him turn to face her. He wore a black suit with a black tie, looking very sharp. But it was his eyes that were her undoing. The ocean blues were turbulent, almost electric. And the smile that accompanied his gaze started her heart racing again.

Ryan walked his sister up to the waiting men. He paused to hug her and kiss her forehead before giving her hand to the dark headed sailor.

Hector took I'Lee's hand, allowing her to slowly join him in the center. The brilliant forest greens glowed at him, never once looking away. He returned the favor, tuning out everyone and everything for a moment. In her eyes, he saw what he had seen in his dreams, the Light that had healed his spirit, the One that had been a gift. He reached a tentative finger to the space just above her cheek and she gasped softly as the turbulence in his eyes intensified.

Doc cleared his throat and reached for the couple's clasped hands.

"Family and friends, it is my great honor and pleasure to unite Hector and I'Lee in the bonds of marriage. It is a true commitment of two people to each other for the duration of their lives.

Hector, do you take I'Lee to be your wife, to love, honor and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do your part?"

"I do." His voice was low, its timbre caressing her heart.

"I'Lee, do you take Hector as your husband, to love, honor and obey, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Her whispered reply was soft and full of promise. Hector grinned.

"The rings please." SE handed them to Doc.

He handed the first one to the sailor. Hector took I'Lee's hand and slid the filigreed band to rest next to her engagement ring. "With this ring, I thee wed." He mouthed 'Princess' at her, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

Doc handed the second ring to the nurse. She took Hector's hand and simply held it for a moment, looking at his strong fingers. Taking the solid band, she touched it to her lips before sliding it onto his ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the exchanging of the rings, you have sealed your vows to one another. By the power vested in me and in the sight of God, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hector gave I'Lee a look that she understood very well. _YOU are mine._ He touched his forehead to hers before pulling her close.

When their lips met, she sent the message back in spades. _No, you are MINE._

Several discreet coughs brought them back to reality, both breathless.

Doc stood grinning at them and motioned for them to turn. "May I present Hector and I'Lee Delgado."

Maggie and Althea were the first to approach the pair. Each took the new member of their family into a hug, whispering, "Welcome."

Roger walked up carrying a tired Jesse. The two men shared a knowing glance as the naval captain shook the sailor's hand. "Congratulations. It's about time." He turned to I'Lee and gave her a hug. "Take care of him." She nodded. Jesse stirred and his father set him down.

Shyly, he came up to the small nurse and tugged at her dress. She knelt down to be eye level with him. "Are you my aunt now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. I think I like you." He startled her by give her a big kiss on the lips. She smiled.

Hector scooped him up. "Hey, Buddy." He tickled the four-year-old, sending him into gales of laughter. Roger reached for his son and the sailor whispered in the wee boy's ear before handing him over to his father.

Ryan stepped up next and shook the sailor's hand. "Take care of her."

"I will."

Friends and teammates followed. SE and Shana. Rhonda and Bill. Wayne. Sgt. Hauser. Jaye and Dash. Block.

A tall man with steel blue eyes approached. A blonde-headed woman and her friend accompanied him.

"Crash!" Hector grabbed the man's hand and pulled him over. "I'Lee, this is Crash, otherwise known as Bobby Manning. This is I'Lee, my wife." The pride was evident in his voice.

"Sheila, it is a pleasure to finally meet you under more pleasant circumstances." She grinned at his accent.

"You must be the bar picture."

The Aussie raised a brow. "Sharp one there, mate." He stepped back, allowing his companion to step forward.

SE walked up and stood next to the sailor as he introduced the woman. "I'Lee, this is Sue Thomas."

Sue looked at the smaller woman and saw the Light she was searching for. She had seen it during the ceremony but wanted to make sure. "I am glad to meet you…" SE fingerspelled I-L-E-E. "I'Lee. I'm very happy for you and Hector. Make sure he keeps his chin up, okay?" She winked as she tapped said chin. "And you, hold on to her. You'll make a good team."

Hector nodded. He motioned to Sue's friend. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

The blonde's smile was contagious as the man held out his hand. "I'm Jack Hudson, her fiancé."

The sailor shook the pro-offered hand and grinned at the brown-headed man. "It's about time."

Behind them, a radio squelched. "…Bogeys moving…"

Hector took I'Lee's hand again. "Princess, you ready for an adventure with me?"

"Always." The fiery green eyes flared.

The dark headed man turned to Maggie. "You're up, Mom." The older woman nodded. She and Dash moved to the marked limo and got in the back. Jaye got in as well and sat on the floor. Ryan got in the driver's seat and the car took off.

The rest of the crowd waved and carried on while the newlyweds slipped back into the Med Ward. They watched as several of the practical jokers on the team arrived to crash the party. Doc greeted the latecomers. "You're too late, boys. They just left."

Clutch smirked. "That's okay. We tagged every car around here with a tracker. We'll find them." With a roar and a cloud of dust, they were gone.

SE, Shana and Rhonda went in the building to find the pair. In the study, they found them, just standing, waiting.

Rhonda walked over to her roommate. She handed I'Lee a package as she whispered, "This is for you. I hope you like it. I'll see you when you get back." The two hugged and the Asian woman left the room.

The silent man handed Hector an envelope and Shana spoke.

"This is from Maggie and Althea. For your honeymoon. Once we figured out the guys' plans, we had them do the securing of a place for you to go. So, even we don't know. The envelope contains a map and your reservations. Block brought Ryan's rental around so you can use it to leave in. SE checked it. No bugs."

The sailor faced his silent friend. "What can I say?"

SE tapped the side of Hector's face and motioned for the twosome to go. He and Shana watched the pair leave.

"Our turn soon, love?"

He nodded.

* * *

Out in the car, Hector turned to his new wife. "Hi." His grin was just overwhelming.

I'Lee sat demurely. "Hi, yourself."

He started the car and they drove off, taking the most obvious road off the base. Just after they cleared the checkpoint, she gasped. "Wait, I don't have any clothes or anything."

"Rhonda took care of it."

"Will you please tell me what happened today?"

The sailor laughed. "Come sit here, next to me, Princess, and I'll tell you all about it." I'Lee scooted over, snuggling close to his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, feeling the soft skin of her bare arm. "SE found out early this morning about two pranks. One to crash the wedding on Sunday and one to kidnap me for a bachelor party tonight. We figured since the wedding was to be small, and I've had enough bachelorhood to last a lifetime, we would turn the tables on them."

"And my Mum and Ryan?"

"Since you called her on my phone, I just called her back and got them to come earlier. Recruited Rhonda early on today and now," he hugged her shoulder, "here we are. Are you disappointed?"

She looked up at his face. "Surprised? Yes. Shocked? Yes. Off-kilter? You betcha. Disappointed? Never. All I wanted was you and now…"

The sailor kissed her hair. "You want to see where we are going?" He pulled the envelope from the visor. I'Lee opened it. She looked at the map and the reservations.

"Oh, my word. They're sending us to Virginia Beach. One of the hotels on the beach front."

"As long as you're there, I'm good."

The nurse snorted. "You, good? My scoundrel?" She heard a deep rumbling in his chest. "I didn't tell you how good you look in that suit." She walked her fingers up the buttons of his shirt.

"I'Lee…" He cut a glance to see her doing a mock pout. A second quick glance in the rear view mirror and he pulled the car off the side of the road.

"What?" Hungry lips drowned out her question. All conscious thought left quickly as strong hands caressed her face, shoulders, back, moving lower.

"You look amazing, beautiful, desirable and if you don't stop teasing me, we won't make it to the hotel."

"Would that be so bad?" She was breathless as he pulled away.

Several large trucks passed the car, rocking it. "Princess, less interruptions and more privacy are always a good thing." He started the car again and got back on the road.

I'Lee moved back next to him, leaning against his solid chest. "I love you, Mr. Delgado."

"I love you, Mrs. Delgado."

* * *

It was after midnight when Hector pulled into the hotel parking lot. Turning off the engine, he rested his head against the seat. _This is it. _My_ life is over. Now, it's _our_ life. I hope I don't mess up. Please God, just don't let me mess up. Not with her._ He looked down and smiled. _My wife._ The thought did things to his brain, while her mere presence did things to his heart.

I'Lee had faded out about an hour ago. Curled up in the seat, her head rested on his leg. She had his right hand tucked under her chin and contented look on her face. _Mine_. The thought was primal but true. He breathed deeply, trying to move his stiff legs and maybe wake her up a bit.

"I'Lee?" Nothing. "I'Lee?" Not a movement. He worked his hand free from her grasp, drawing it out from under her chin, allowing his fingers to trace the scoopline of her dress. Involuntarily, she shivered and drew in a deep breath. He played with the sensitive area behind her ear before teasing her lips with his thumb. "Princess? Wakey-wakey."

She swallowed before slowly opening an eye. "Are we there yet?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Do I _have_ to move?"

"As comfy as I try to be, Your Highness, we actually have a room. With a bed and pillows and everything. And my leg has gone to sleep. I'd like to be able to use it a little later." He waggled his eyebrows.

The nurse gave a quiet snort as she moved to an upright position.

Hector got out with much exaggerated groaning. "Owwwww. Dang, this is rough. I think I need to have this leg checked. Reckon I can find medical personnel around anywhere? Maybe a nurse with a thing for sailors?" He opened the trunk.

I'Lee laughed as he came to her side carrying the bags, no hint of a limp. She grabbed the envelope and Rhonda's gift. A large hand took hers and handed her out of the car. Looking up into her husband's ocean blues, her heart melted. _Mine_. _My husband._ Her stomach did a little flip-flop as she saw his eyes flare.

"Come on, I'Lee." His voice wrecked havoc on her senses.

Hand in hand, they walked into the hotel foyer. A pleasant desk manager made short work of their check in and bid them good night. The pair stepped onto an elevator. The strawberry blonde moved to the side, leaning against the shiny wall. She watched Hector stand, facing the door, a serious look on his face. A small finger touched his arm. He cut a glance at her, relaxing his stance. "Sorry. Habit."

"Good, because I don't think I could handle a serious scoundrel right now."

"Oh?" A dark eyebrow went up.

She clutched her package closely. "I know it's real but it seems so…not real. Just a few days ago, I was thinking about a wedding and now…" She waved a hand. "Here we are."

The sailor turned, taking a step back to really look at her. _Anxious, tired, beautiful…_ The white dress accentuated her curves, its scoopline showing off her neck and shoulders. A glint caught his eye.

'What's that?" He pointed to the necklace.

"Mum gave it to me." The pleasant thought brought a smile to her face, some of the anxiety of the day slipping away. "She had it special ordered for me." Fiery greens glanced up. "Come see." He stepped forward.

The elevator pinged and with a whisper, the doors slid open. Neither moved to exit. The doors closed.

Hector lifted the necklace and its charm. The artwork screamed out at him and he smiled. "She ordered it from Althea?"

"Yes." I'Lee lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "It says what I know in my heart."

He leaned down, just a breath away from her lips. "What's that?"

"That you are who my heart was waiting for."

His ocean blues closed tightly for a moment only to open turbulent with emotion. "I don't deserve you, " he whispered hoarsely.

"It's not about what we deserve, Hector. It's about choice. You chose me. I chose you. We are choosing each other. And despite all the weirdness of today," her voice trailed off, taking in the fact, "we're here… in an elevator…I thought you said something about a _room_, Sailor Boy?" The serious moment dissolved as her mind switched tracks.

The sailor tried to hide his grin. "This _is_ a room, Princess," he replied, playing along.

"You mentioned a bed and pillows and stuff." A slight smirk played about her lips.

He laughed then and shook his head. Pushing the open door button, he took her hand and they walked out into the hallway. Two lefts and a right later, Room 621 stared at them. Picking her up, Hector slid the key card and in they went. The room was nice and comfortable looking but the view out the window wall was what drew the dark headed man. He set the small woman down, walking straight to the glass doors and going out on to the balcony. The heavy sea air reminded him of home.

I'Lee watched him standing out in the dark, the wind blowing his hair. He had taken off his suit jacket for the car trip so he was only in his white dress shirt and slacks, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. As he twisted his head and rolled his shoulders to ease the kinks, she advanced, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head rested against his back and she could hear him rumbling. Gently tugging on his tie, she teased him into turning to face her. Another pull and his head lowered to meet hers, eyes dark and breathing shallow. Long arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him in a crushing grip. "Mine," he growled.

She laughed softly and began to walk backwards into the room. He had no choice but to follow as she had a grip on his tie. Pulling away was the last thing on his mind at that point. I'Lee led him to the bed and stopped. "See, bed and pillows and stuff." Hector blinked, unable to believe his ears. He then found himself sprawled on the bed, laughing as his diminutive wife surprised him yet again by her strength.

She grabbed the overnight bag Rhonda had packed for her and ran for the bathroom. The sound of his laughter followed her inside, making her smile. I'Lee took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror. The smile on her face came from the love in her heart and the knowledge that she was very much loved in return. She toyed with letting her hair down but decided to leave it up for the time being. In the bag, she found two of her sundresses, neatly folded, and the essentials that went with them. There was also her shampoo and make up. _Where is it?_ A slight panic built. _It's not here…_ A knock on the door startled her and she squeaked.

"Princess? Rhonda told me you would want to open this sooner than later."

She cracked the door open to see him standing there with the package. He waved it slowly as she held out her hand.

"Please, if it's what I think it is…" She bit her lip, frowning at him.

"Do tell, Your Highness." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "If it is what I think it is, you'll know shortly. Please, Hector."

Hearing the tone in her voice, he handed the package over but not before capturing her hand and kissing the center of her palm. Her smile returned then and she blushed. The door closed, sealing him out for yet a few more minutes. Sighing, he walked to a chair and sat heavily, removing his shoes and socks before resting his head on one hand.

In the bathroom, I'Lee tore open the paper to find a box taped in layers. _Thanks, Rhonda,_ she though darkly. It took her a few minutes to get past all the tape to finally open the box. Inside was the black dress shirt she often slept in, the one that Hector gave her. It was carefully wrapped around something extra. She unfolded the shirt to reveal another taped package, which she set aside. Blushing to the roots of her strawberry blonde locks, she slipped out of _all _her wedding garments. A deep sigh brought many memories to her mind as she buttoned up the black shirt. Stepping back in front of the mirror, she watched the red fade a bit. _Silly bet. _Secretly, she was pleased.

Just before she made to step out, the secondary package caught her attention. Taking one extra moment, she unwrapped the gift, revealing a small photo album. _Oh._ She opened the book. A picture of her and Hector out in the courtyard, when he was still unable to see. She appeared to be talking while he was laughing. A picture of her pushing her hair behind her ear while working at the nurse's station. A shot of SE and Hector leaning against the wall of the small gym, watching Beach drill the newbies. A picture from the night he crashed in the study lounge. She was in one chair, he in another pushed next to hers, holding her hand. _Where did she get these? _Flipping to the next pair, she was amazed to see two pictures, taken moments apart. The first was her checking Hector's beard. _Oh, yeah. Scruffy. The new clean. _The second was Hector with his arms thrown out wide, a big grin on his face and her just staring. _Everyone needs a Wookie. I finally have mine…_

Clutching the book to her chest, I'Lee left the bathroom to find one tired sailor sitting in a chair, barefoot and dozing. She set the album aside and went to the entertainment armoire. Keeping the panel doors close, she turned on the t.v. and quickly found the dish guide. _Music, music, where are the music channels? Ah-ha._ She found one that played what she liked and set the volume to play loud enough to hear but not too loud.

A glance to the chair showed Hector hadn't moved. She closed the t.v. panel to dim the light. Going around the room, she pulled the drapes, switched off lights, folded down the bed covers, double checked the locks and stopped in front of her husband. A deliberate poke to the leg roused the sailor.

Ocean blues cracked open to see his heart's desire standing there softly lit by the glow of the t.v. "Hey, beautiful woman." His pulse sped up as she smiled shyly at him. "I like your hair like that. Makes you look like a princess, Princess." Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "And I noticed your evening gown…" He stood slowly, reaching for her. "Come here, I'Lee." He pulled her close, threading his fingers into her pinned hair. "You owe me a dance."

She shivered. "I know." Her heart raced as he began to move her around the room.

Humming softly, his hands slid down her shoulders to her arms. Holding her hand, Hector spun his wife out and back, taking in the sight. The music influenced their movements, going slowly, a gentle caress of the cheek, a stroke of the hair. He watched I'Lee lose herself in his touch. _Mine._ As they drifted past the t.v. screen, the sailor nudged the doors open, allowing a little more light into the room.

In his arms, she looked up, her green eyes dark. "I owe you a kiss, too," came her husky whisper.

A crooked grin appeared on his face. "Yes, you do." He bent her back in a dip, bringing her up slowly.

She smiled and pushed him backwards. Hector sat as his legs hit the bed and I'Lee paused only a moment. Reaching a hand to brush against the soft hair of his beard, she told him, "I love you, and I want to be part of you." Leaning in, she placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "I want you," she murmured. "I want to be yours." Pressing in more, she claimed his mouth as her hands worked the buttons on his shirt. "Make me yours, Hector, and only yours…"

Ocean blues flared at her touch. "I'Lee…" he groaned. As her lips and hands intensified their demand on him, he allowed his passion to fulfill her request, making her his own even as she overwhelmed his senses.

* * *

It was near dawn when he awoke, tired, hungry and with a face-splitting grin. A cool breeze passed over him and he rolled to look out the window. I'Lee was on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket, her hair blowing gently in the wind. Grabbing a pair of shorts from his bag, he slipped them on before joining her outside.

As his arms embraced her, she asked, "Miss me?"

"Hey, that's my line, Your Highness," he rumbled in her ear. "And, yes, I missed you." He kissed the top of her head. She let out a deep sigh and he noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks. His heart skipped a beat. "I'Lee? Is something wrong?"

Looking back up at him, she shook her head. "No, Hector. Everything is good."

"Then why the tears?" He tightened his hold on her as she leaned against him.

"Good tears, Sailor Boy. Tears of joy…" Her thought was cut off as he began trailing kisses along the drying tracks. She turned into his embrace, meeting his tender gaze.

"You are so beautiful. I love every bit of you. Your heart, your soul," he grinned, "your humor, your curves…"

She blushed prettily, remembering his reaction to her curves. A cool gust caused them both to shiver and I'Lee offered to share her blanket. He sat, leaning against the glass door, pulling her into his lap and tucking the covers around them. In the quiet, they sat, comfortable just holding each other. Hector played with the strawberry blonde locks that lay on his chest. As the sun broke the horizon, he smiled and knew he was home.

* * *

**Epilogue Andrews Tuesday 14:30**

He drove in silence, not daring to look as his companion. It had proved too much once today_. I can't help it. She looks good in that dress._ It was a deep rose sundress with halter style straps that left her shoulders and back bare. He cut a glance to see her peeking at him from behind her book.

"I'Lee, stop it. We were told to be there at 15:00 sharp or else." The book lowered, revealing pouty lips. "I'Lee…" He was growling now.

"What, Sailor Boy?" She blinked innocently.

"You don't know what you are doing to me."

Smirking, the small nurse replied, "Oh, I think I do."

Hector gripped the steering wheel tightly. Mumbling under his breath about cruel and unusual punishment, he tried to turn on the radio. There was no escaping her. Small fingers poked him mercilessly until he grabbed her hand.

"Princess, stop!" Her laughing only made him growl more. "You are going to owe me big time, woman."

"I know."

The car pulled up to the checkpoint and the sailor showed his ID and then I'Lee's. It took several minutes for the soldiers on duty to clear the vehicle and confirm the identifications. They were waved through with "Have a good day."

As they neared the team's housing areas, Hector took her hand once more. "I know these guys. There is something going on."

She flashed him a smile. "We'll face it together then, right, scoundrel o'mine?"

"Right, Princess."

Parking the rental, the pair got out and walked to the common room, unsure of what to expect. The sailor had received a call yesterday, requesting their presence on base at this time. When the boss calls, you answer. So, here they were. It was quiet in the entry. Down the short hall to the common room they went only to be met with silence. No one was there.

"Now, I know something's up." The sailor moved to the hallway, looking toward the mess exit. He saw Block coming to the door. Waiting rather impatiently for the big man to arrive, Hector forgot about his mischievous wife. She stood behind him, sneaking her hand up the back of his shirt. "Woman!" he roared. When he turned, I'Lee grabbed him and kissed him thoroughly. "Damn," came his whisper. "I give up. Let's just go to my quarters and I'll face court martial."

A discreet cough signaled Block's arrival. "What's this I see? My friend Wreck and Miss I'Lee?"

The small nurse blushed a deep crimson causing her husband to wonder what was going on. Without turning to face his friend, the dark headed man asked, "Could you give us a minute, Marvin?"

"Can do, take two." He stepped back into the hallway.

"Princess?"

"I want my sweater, please?" Her green eyes begged him to understand. She indicated the dress. "This is not something I would normally wear to hang around base in."

Hector nodded. "Is it in the backseat?"

"Yeah."

He removed his top shirt and handed it to her. She slipped it on.

"Be right back," he tossed to the big cook.

Block watched the sailor run out of the building and peeked in at the nurse. "I'Lee? You okay?"

"You…you didn't rhyme." The strawberry blonde looked shocked.

"Shhhh, don't tell anyone. It will spoil my image."

Nodding, "Oh, right." Her laughter was contagious. "So, do you know what is going on? Should we be worried?"

"Now, if I tell, it won't go well. Just wait and see, Miss I'Lee." The dark skinned chef grinned.

Hector returned with her sweater. It was a deep rose color to match the dress. She gave him back his regular shirt, replacing it with the lightweight cover up. "Okay. Now, I'm ready."

"Well, come on, you two. I got lots to do. Let's head on toward the zoo." Block led them out of the building, going toward the small gym. Stopping at the door, he gave them one last rhyme. "Go inside. Have some fun. I'll see you when the party's done."

Suddenly, the gym doors flew open and the newlyweds were drawn in to the melee. It seemed as if the entire team was there. Music blared from speakers and the smell of Block's famous BBQ permeated the air. Wreck and Sparkplug were quickly separated as well wishers pulled them to various corners. Questions flew fast and furious; the main one being "How did you get away from us?" followed by "How did you find out?"

The women on the team wanted to know about where they stayed and all the details. I'Lee did her best to avoid the extremely personal answers.

The guys were a lot less…subtle. Hector stood his ground and refused to even go there. Soon, the hooligans filtered out, leaving the sailor with his closer teammates. They filled him in on the failed attempts of the pranksters to find the couple and spoil their trip.

Soon, the music stopped as Sgt. Hauser took to the mike. "Attention, everyone. I would like to make a toast to the new couple. Long life, good health," he paused as laughter rolled around the room, "and many, many great years together."

"Hear, hear!" the crowd yelled.

"Now, get out on the floor and dance. That's an order." He grinned. There were only eight women present, two of whom were married.

Hector wound his way over to his wife. She was talking to Jaye, Shana, Rhonda and Jinx. "Excuse me, ladies." He winked at the collective group. "I was wondering if any of you would like to dance?"

Jaye moved swiftly, taking his outstretched hand. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask." She pulled him out to the middle of the floor.

I'Lee stared after them. Shana whispered, "Just wait a minute, Sparks. He knows what she's doing."

It only took a minute before another dark headed man cut in, glaring at the sailor. Shaking his head, he came back over to the small group. "Next?" Rhonda pushed Jinx out a bit but she frowned.

"Falcon has a broken arm. He's not going to want to dance."

"Wanna bet?" Hector pulled her out to the floor and spun the lithe woman out and back. A brown-headed man with a cast came storming over. The sailor gracefully handed the lady over to him.

Watching from the now three person group, I'Lee waited for Shana to explain. "I don't get it."

"It's like grade school. The boys are a bit…hesitant sometimes. Oh, watch out."

Clutch came up, a slick grin on his face. "Can I have a dance with the new bride?"

I'Lee shrugged. "Sure, Lance."

He led her out and proceeded to 'dance', which consisted of wild contortions that sent the small nurse in to fits of laughter. Soon, Breaker cut in. She danced for a good thirty minutes with Main, Kam, Dell, and David. It wasn't too bad, except when David stepped on her foot. At that point, Brad cut in and refused to let anyone else dance with her until the song ended.

He slowly walked her over to Shana and Rhonda. "I think Zook did a number on her foot." He helped her to sit before wandering off. The Asian nurse took a peek at the bruised toes.

"Does it hurt badly?"

"Not too much. Only when I laugh."

Rhonda smirked. "That was quite a line forming to dance with you. You should've seen Wreck trying to get to you."

"Where is he?" I'Lee looked around.

"Oh, the pranksters cornered him." Shana smiled at the look of dismay on the smaller woman's face. "SE went to find them. He'll be back."

Bill came up. "Say, Miss Rhonda, would you like to dance with me?" The Texan winked at the other two as the Asian woman blushed. She nodded and they moved away.

"Shana, how come none of the guys have asked you?"

"They will. Just wait."

Sure enough, Etienne came over. "Hey, chere, you ready to show dem 'ow it's done?"

Patting the nurse's hand, the hand-to-hand instructor grinned. "Watch this."

The music changed to something from the swing era and the floor cleared to let the big Marine have room to move. He and Shana did a nice little number, executing some of the more popular swing moves. Soon, a few other brave pairs were trying the basic Jitterbug and having a good time. Courtney even managed to drag Beach out on the floor for a few minutes. The Ranger showed an aptitude for fancy footwork, earning a round of applause, which he squelched with a glare.

As the party wore on, the music selections grew slower and quieter. Most of the attendees had started to depart. Some had late shifts or early shifts and needed to catch some sleep. Others were ready to head elsewhere. I'Lee danced a few more rounds, taking care not to get stepped on again. David apologized three times and she took a second spin with him. Her toes were safe. The DJ called second to last dance and the small nurse was surprised when Wayne came over.

"Hey, Sparkplug. May I?"

She nodded and they went to the floor. It was a slow song but both kept talking distance apart. "How do you like our surprise?"

"Nice. It's good to see you guys having some fun together."

"So, where is Wreck anyway?" The Ranger looked around, not seeing the sailor anywhere. "Last dance is coming up."

"I haven't seen him since shortly after Top spoke."

They moved quietly for a few moments. Several men tried to cut in only to be met with a glare. The song faded and Beach moved them to the side. I'Lee couldn't see the scuffle that occurred behind her but suddenly, she was whirled around and pulled back out on the floor. She began to protest as arms wrapped around her, pressing her to a broad chest. A rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing drown out the music as she realized who was holding her.

"I am _so _sorry, Princess. They ambushed me and dragged me to the far side of the base." She glanced up to see him grinning, sweaty and disheveled. "They took my boots. I had to run most of the way before SE found me." A glance down revealed a pair of messed up socks with mud and…blood?

She tried to push back but he held her tightly. "Stay with me here, Princess. I'm not letting them take this."

"But your feet…"

"I'll live."

"But…"

"I'Lee…"

"But…"

He cut her off, one hand across her lower back, the other in her hair, kissing her like he was dying of thirst and she was the water. When he was done, he spun her out and back, enjoying the glazed look on her face. The music allowed him to move them around in several intricate patterns, each only seeing the other. When the song finally faded, the few people left clapped and greeted the pair as Hector limped toward a chair.

SE showed up with a med pack and Rhonda pushed I'Lee aside to tend to the sailor's feet. "Girl, step back and give me some room." A few cuts and scratches, but nothing deep was the final assessment. The Asian woman applied antibiotic and some liquid skin, the latter causing a major hiss from the dark headed man.

"Hon, bandages aren't going to stay put with shoes and you know it. Now, buck up and sit still."

"Yes, drill sergeant," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Darn straight."

Jaye and Dash wandered over, standing next to Shana and SE. Sgt. Hauser, Wayne, Courtney and Block were there, too. "Do you guys know where you are going to quarter now?"

The pair looked at each other. Hector spoke. "I was going to look for new quarters tomorrow. The whole pranking thing threw off my timing a bit. Why?" He narrowed his eyes at his brunette partner. "Jaye, I know you and Red have something up your sleeves. Spill."

The red head handed I'Lee an envelope. "Here. I hope you don't mind us taking the liberty of setting it up for you."

A key was in the paper. "It's the suite behind our place…I mean, your old place," Rhonda added.

The sailor was speechless. The small nurse was not. "Let's go take a look."

Everyone started walking out, Hector more slowly. I'Lee moved with him, letting him lean on her to take the weight off his tender feet. SE came running up with a pair of crutches for Wreck to use and it helped. It was not very far, considering the nurses lived a short walk from the Med Ward.

The group passed the first suite, the one Rhonda and I'Lee had shared. The second building was identical, down to the dreary paint on the outside. Inside was a different story. All of Hector's belongings as well as I'Lee's had been moved and combined in the en suite. One room was the living area with the sailor's couch and the nurse's desk, computer and chairs. A small table was next to the kitchen. Shelves with books and a t.v. were neatly set up, showing the decorative touches of the women. Polly's perch was over in one corner and the great bird carried on noisily as his master entered.

"Hey, Pol!" The parrot flew over to Hector, landing on his shoulder and squawking loudly.

"Wreck back! Awk! Wreck and I'Lee! Wreck! Cracker, please." A black eye stared. The group laughed as SE took the bird and found him some treats.

Through the kitchen, which was partially stocked, they went into the second room where Shana and Rhonda had worked to combine the tastes of two people. A nice balance had been reached with shades of blue being the main color and rose, green and burgundy as accents. The bed was centered with a dresser on either side. A chair for reading and a stool were in one corner. A picture display graced a side wall.

"I hope I did okay with the arrangement, Wreck." Shana watched him walk up to the wall, just looking. SE motioned for everyone else to leave the pair.

I'Lee followed them out, thanking them for their hard work. She waited with the silent man. "It's really real now, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded. Taking one hand, he signed with the other, 'Good? You like?'

She thought a moment. "Do I like it?" A second nod. "Yes. It's home as long as he's with me."

Hazel eyes lit up for a moment in his version of a smile.

I'Lee slowly signed 'Thank you.'

'W, S friends. Very much so.'

Shana came out then, reaching for her fiancé's hand. "Time for us to go to, love. Good night, Sparks. Take care of him."

She nodded, watching the twosome disappear into the darkness. Walking back into her new home, she closed the door, throwing all the locks and sighing. It was nice. Slowly, the small nurse looked around, seeing her things mingled with Hector's. A sound drew her attention back to the bedroom. Peeking through the kitchen, she saw her husband looking at a photo album. Curiosity got the better of her and she joined him.

Wedding pictures. "Rhonda must have taken them," I'Lee murmured.

"Yeah, she's really good. That's where I got my picture of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look at this one." It was the two of them, Hector reaching out to touch her face and she looking up at him, fire in her eyes. "You are so beautiful." He reached for the button on her sweater. She shrugged the material off before sitting in his lap. They looked at more of the photos, his hand drawing lazy circles on her bare back. "Are you…" A finger to his lips paused his thought. She looked into his ocean blues, her fiery greens almost black. He read the message there and smiled. _I'm finally, truly home…

* * *

_

**A/N: While this story is focused on Hector, it is a part of the arc and is important. The sequel to this is Crosshairs, which is a Jack-centric story.**_  
_

**_As always, comments are welcome as are questions. _**


End file.
